D3: High School
by BadgerInMySoup
Summary: Sequel to D2: The New Ducks. Join the Ducks as they enter Eden Hall and all the drama that goes with it. Can Charlie and Julie stay together? Can the Ducks fly together? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

AN- Hey everybody! I know I have like...3 stories unfinished and I really should not be adding another one to that list, but lately, D2: The New Ducks has been begging me to write it's sequel. And I am a sucker for begging, I'll you that. Without further ado, I present to you (haha, that rhymed!) D3: High School. This takes place about two years after D2, and they are all 15.

* * *

Charlie bounced on the balls of his feet, looking over heads and around bodies.

"Calm down, Charlie." said a voice in his ear.

He turned to his best friend, Connie Moreau and grinned. "I'm excited. Sue me."

"I'm excited too, you know. It's been a long time since I've seen Julie."

"I'm the boyfriend." he flicked her ear. "I win."

Connie rolled her eyes and muttered something about boys. Charlie ignored her and continued to search for Julie Gaffney's face in the crowd of people. When he first found out that the Ducks had gotten scholarships to Eden Hall, he wasn't too thrilled. When he found out that Ducks had meant all the Ducks, including those who joined for Team USA, he was a little thrilled. And, when he found out Julie was coming to Eden Hall, he was ecstatic.

He'd be able to walk down the hallway with his girlfriend. He'd be able to see his girlfriend every day. He'd be able his girlfriend before class. He'd have a girlfriend in the same state. He was very, very happy.

So was his girlfriend.

When Julie had received her scholarship, she immediately called Connie. The moment Connie picked up the phone, they both began screaming about Eden Hall and being in Minnesota and how totally awesome it was. Next, Julie called Charlie, who was totally ecstatic.

She would be sharing a dorm room with Connie and she couldn't wait.

As Charlie and Connie awaited the arrival of their girlfriend/best friend, Julie was stepping off the plane, chatting animatedly with the person next to her. It was her father.

"Now, Julie." her dad began in a stern tone. "I've heard some rumors you might be getting a new coach."

Julie froze right where she was and a couple people ran into her.

"Where did you hear that?" she asked.

"Bombay called me the other day. He explained that he won't be at Eden Hall, that you guys would be in good hands. Sweetie, if you don't like this guy, you can come straight home, ok?"

Julie nodded and her father swept her up in a big hug. "I love you, Cat."

"I love you too, Dad." she sniffled slightly. It was going to be different for her. Sure, she managed to live in L. A for a few months during the Good Will Games, but now, she'd be spending the entire school year away from her dad and mom.

Her father led her into the airport where they grabbed her bags and began looking around for Charlie and Connie. Because the dorms weren't ready yet, Julie would be staying with Connie until they were. The Moreau's were thrilled to be having her,and Julie couldn't wait to talk to Connie about a certain important thing she'd mentioned in her last E-mail.

Finally, they spotted Charlie, still bouncing, while Connie tried to calm him. It was no use, the moment he saw Julie, he bolted, weaving around people and suitcases, until he got to her. He picked her up and Julie laughed, hugging him tightly as they spun around.

Connie arrived just as he was putting Julie down. He almost kissed her, until he noticed her father standing a few feet away. "Hey, Jules. Welcome back."

Julie smiled at him. "Hey, Charlie."

Connie hugged her next. Her father walked over to Charlie.

"Hello, Charlie. Good to see you." he said, holding out his hand.

"You too, Mr. Gaffney." he said, taking the offered hand.

The last time these two met was when the Ducks had come back home from their camp out. All the parents had flown to Minnesota for a celebratory party and...he might have caught them kissing. It was slightly awkward and Charlie really hoped he hadn't held that against him.

"Daddy." Julie said, stepping away from Connie.

Mr. Gaffney cleared his throat and opened his arms once more. Charlie and Connie stepped away to give them some privacy. They broke apart, he kissed his daughter's head and stepped back as she walked over to her friends. Charlie took her bags and led the way out of the airport. Julie turned and waved to her father, who waved back.

"That was nice of him, to fly this whole way for you." Connie said.

Julie shook her head. "He actually has a business meeting in St. Paul. Some guy from his company is coming to pick him up."

"Oh." Connie said as they exited the building.

Charlie led the way to Connie mom's car. Mrs. Moreau opened the trunk for him and rushed over to hug Julie.

"Hi, Mrs. Moreau, thank you for letting me stay with you."

"Of course, sweetie. And call me Karen."

"Ok, Karen." Julie said, smiling politely.

Karen and Connie got in the car as Charlie closed the trunk. He made to open Julie's door for her, planting a quick kiss on her lips. Julie got into the car, smiling brightly.

Yep, it was good to be back.

* * *

They dropped Charlie off first, who promised to call her tomorrow. Julie smiled and, while Karen and Connie looked pointedly away, leaned over and kissed him.

They drove to Connie's house and her father came out to get he bags. After greeting him, Connie led Julie into the house and up to her room.

"Sorry we have to share. The sibs have the other rooms." Connie explained.

Julie sank down on the camper bed, that was obviously for her, and waved her hand. "It's no big deal. I'm just glad I get to stay here with you. We haven't talked in ages."

"We haven't." Connie agreed.

"So..you wanted to talk about something. You never gave me much detail, just that it was something important."

"Later." Connie said quickly as her father entered the room with Julie's bags.

"Thanks, daddy." Connie said.

"Yeah, thanks Mr. Moreau."

"No sweat, girls. Have fun." he told them.

"So, how are Jeff and Lauren?" Julie asked.

"Jeff's good. He's got a new girlfriend, actually." Connie laughed. "My brother, the ultimate player."

"And Lauren?"

"She's good. She's been looking into colleges lately. She does graduate next year. She's totally jealous about Eden Hall."

Julie laughed. "How have the Ducks been?"

"Great." Connie said, smiling. "We spent the summer, goofing around as always. Charlie really missed you."

Julie blushed. "I missed him too. I missed the Bash Brothers a lot, too. I really want to see Dean."

"You guys have been emailing?"

Julie nodded.

Connie grinned. "Don't let Charlie hear you say that."

Julie rolled her eyes. "He knows. And he doesn't care. Dean's like....the big brother I always wanted, you know?"

"I thought you already had two brothers?" Connie asked.

"It's a figure of speech, Connie." Julie said. "Besides, Dean is less annoying than my brothers."

Connie laughed.

"I haven't heard from him in a while, though. Not since we got the scholarships."

"I'm sure Fulton knows when he's coming." Connie said. "Wanna go get something to eat? Mickey's should be open."

"Yes, but before we do, spill already!" Julie exclaimed.

Connie laughed and went to close her door. "Guy and I broke up."

"What?" Julie gasped.

The last time she had seen Connie and Guy together was about about two years ago, when she first met the Ducks. They were so happy, always all over each other, and totally in love. "What happened?"

Connie shrugged. "It was a long time coming. After the Good Will Games, we kind of started to drift apart. Even the Ducks noticed. Of course, it was heartbreaking when it ended. I was pretty miserable, and so was he."

"So, why didn't you guys get back together?" Julie asked.

"That wasn't what we wanted. We needed time apart, I guess. Charlie was really helpful, he kept coming over to watch movies and stuff. Adam was really helpful too."

Julie noticed the blush creeping up Connie's face. "No way."

"We started hanging out more, Adam and I. One day....I."

"Kissed him?" Julie asked.

"No! I realized I had feelings for him. Nothing happened though, nothing probably will." Connie sighed and sank down onto her bed.

"Why not?" Julie asked.

"Uh, because, he's a Duck. I'm Guy's ex, I'm pretty sure there's some twisted code about not dating someone a friend/teammate has broken up with. Plus, he just thinks of me as a friend. That's it."

"Oh, Cons." Julie was sympathetic.

Connie shrugged again. "It's no big deal. I should get over it pretty soon." she stood up. "Let's go to Mickey's now, ok?"

Julie nodded and the girls left her room. After alerting her parents to where they were going, they left.

* * *

Mickey's was pitch black when they arrived.

"Er...Connie? I think it's closed."

"Hmm. Let's go in anyway."

As Connie led the way inside, Julie rolled her eyes. Did she think she was really_ that _stupid?

Her question was answered as Connie flipped on the lights and everyone jumped up to shout. "Surprise!"

"Oh, wow, this is surprising." Julie said, trying to muster enough surprise in her voice.

She was hugged from everyone. Dwayne, Luis, and Kenny had already flown and in were also staying with various Ducks. She spotted Charlie in the background, chatting with Adam, and made her way over.

"Hey." she said.

"Hey." he said back, leaning down to kiss her. It lasted for several minutes and Julie felt alive all over. She really missed this boy.

"Hi Julie." Adam said, very pointedly and they broke apart.

Julie smiled at her boyfriend's best friend/very good friend of hers and hugged him.

"Hey, Banksie, how've you been?"

"Pretty good. My dad is thrilled about Eden Hall."

Julie smiled and glanced around the room. Her smile slipped off her face as she realized something. "Where's Jesse?"

She saw Charlie and Adam exchange a look. "Guys?"

"His family moved away a few months ago. Before we got the scholarships." Charlie said.

"Where did they go?" she asked.

"Michigan." Adam answered.

"Then, surely, he'd be able to go here....right? I mean, it doesn't matter where you live, all us non-Minnesotians are here."

"His family didn't want him coming." Adam finally said.

"Why not?" Julie demanded.

This wasn't fair, Jesse was a part of the team. He'd been a Duck since they started. He deserved to be here!

Charlie shrugged. "No idea."

Julie saw Adam's eyes and realized he knew something Charlie didn't.

"I'm gonna go help my mom bring out the food. I'll see you later."

He kissed Julie's cheek and headed towards the backroom. Julie immediately turned to Adam.

"Bombay isn't coming back. When Jesse's parents heard that, when Jesse heard that, they all refused the scholarship. Everyone knows but Charlie."

"Why hasn't coach told him?" Julie asked.

"You know Charlie loves coach like a dad. It's gonna kill him to know he's not coming back. He's saving Charlie for last."

"He'd better tell him before school starts." Julie muttered.

Adam nodded in agreement as Connie walked over.

"Hey guys. Enjoying the party, Jules?"

"Yep. Why am I the only one who got one?"

"You're not." Connie answered. "The other Ducks got here before you did. They all had a party at Mickey's. Weren't you surprised?"

She caught Adam's eye, who nodded, and smiled. "Totally surprised."

Connie beamed and turned to Adam. "Excited about Eden Hall, Banksie?"

He nodded. "It should be fun, the Ducks all together and stuff."

Guy walked over to their little posse and smiled at Julie.

"Hey Jules. Welcome back."

She hugged him. "Hey Guy."

They pulled apart and she carefully watched Connie as Guy started a conversation with them. She looked a little uncomfortable hanging around with him, but her gaze kept directing itself toward's Adam. Guy didn't seem to notice, and neither did Adam. Boys.

"I'm gonna go walk around, see you guys later."

Julie turned to find Fulton. She wanted to see him, and ask about Dean. She spotted him in conversation with Dwayne and Averman. She walked over and poked him. He turned and smiled brightly at her.

"Hey, Cat." he said, giving her a big hug.

"Hey Fult. How was your summer?"

He shrugged. "Pretty good. The Ducks hung out, but you probably guessed that."

She nodded. "Any word from Portman?"

He shook his head. "He stopped emailing you too, huh?"

"Yeah. I was kind of hoping you would have heard from him. School starts in a few days.....shouldn't he be here by now?"

"I'm sure he'll get here." Fulton said, but there was an uncertainty in his voice.

Julie suddenly thought of Jesse and wondered....what if Dean had felt the same way? She brushed that thought aside. He'd want to be here, with her and Fulton and the Ducks. She knew that.

Fulton glanced behind her and grinned. "See you later, Jules." He turned back to his conversation just as Julie felt someone take her hand. She smiled too and followed him outside the restaurant.

Charlie turned around and grinned at her. "Hey."

"Hey." she whispered.

She wanted to say something poetic and sweet. She wanted to tell him just how much she'd missed him, with his curly hair and bright blue eyes. She wanted to let him know how much she thought of his smile and how much she'd longed to hear his voice.

He placed his hands on her waist and leaned down to kiss her again, this time more passionately and, Julie realized, all that could wait until later.

She was home.

* * *

AN- Well, this was chapter 1. I have no clue when I'm going to update again. Hopefully soon....anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

AN- So...I only got two reviews for the first chapter. Guys, is this your way of saying you don't like it? I've never done this before but......if I don't get a couple more reviews for chapter 2....I might rethink writing this one. I don't wanna waste my time on a story no one likes. So, please, review guys! Review!

* * *

Connie skated soundly down the street, headed towards the same empty lot that Charlie told her to meet them at. Them being Charlie, Goldberg and Fulton. She was nervous. Today, they were starting Eden Hall academy. No, scratch that. They were starting high school. The so-called best four years of their lives. Oh yeah, Connie thought, best four years.

Lauren had hated high school, and she went to public school! All Connie ever heard about was her crappy friends and vicious rumors. Sometimes she'd come home miserable because of a fight or that no one had talked to her. Jeff, on the other hand, loved it. Of course, he did have like a girlfriend a day for the first two years. He was also a jock and pretty popular. Maybe it just had to do with your station.

Connie was most likely going to be classified as a jock, like her brother. Maybe a brain, like her sister. As for the whole significant other a day thing, well, her and Guy had called it quits, permanently and Adam was so far away from being her boyfriend it wasn't funny.

She sighed. At least she'd have the Ducks.

"Connie."

She turned quickly as Adam skated up to her. He was adjusting the strap of his helmet, so his blonde hair was flowing gently in the wind as he skated towards her. His smile was contagious as she smiled brightly back at him, noticing, not for the first time, how brown his eyes truly are.

"Hey Banks. What's up?"

He shrugged as he pulled to a stop in front of her, carefully placing his helmet atop his head. The blowing blonde locks ceased and Connie was left looking at a massive black thing. So, she turned her attention back to his eyes, which were locked on her.

"Excited about today?"

Connie shrugged. "Yes and no."

They both heard the click as he buckled his helmet. With a final check that everything was on steady, he led the way.

"What's bothering you?" he asked.

"It's high school. Either the best four years of people's lives or the worst. What if they end up being my worst? I mean, I've already kind of lost Guy. Julie will probably spend all her time with Charlie, and you know they're going to want to be alone, so there go two of my best friends right there. I'm scared Adam." she finally admitted in a small voice.

Adam stopped and carefully took Connie's arm to stop her as well. "Connie, everything is going to be fine. Julie and Charlie won't spend 24/7 together, they'd kill each other."

She laughed and he grinned, taking it as a good sign.

"Sure, things are awkward between you and Guy now, but, eventually, everything's gonna turn out okay. Plus, you're always going to have me."

Not for the first time, she looked into his eyes again and suddenly felt safe. She knew he was telling the truth, she would always have Adam Banks at her side. "Thanks Adam."

Then he did the last thing she expected. He pulled her into a hug.

She rested her head on his chest and felt his chin resting on the top of her head. She sighed in contentment and closed her eyes, inhaling his scent. There was some sort of cologne, clothes soap, and the distinct scent of Adam. She wondered if all guys had distinct scents like Ode of Adam or Smells like Guy. She felt his arms tighten around her and felt, for just a moment, that he didn't want to let her go.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, although it was probably only a moment or two, Adam pulled away.

"So....the empty lot?"

"Lead the way." she said.

And away they skated.

* * *

Charlie stepped out of his mom's car towards the lot, where Fulton was already shooting goals.

"Hey man." he said in a form of greeting, sitting down on some old box and unzipping his backpack. He pulled out his skates and slipped out of his shoes, packing them away in the old, best up cloth that he couldn't let himself throw away. Too many memories, he decided, as his eyes scanned over it. The faded blue had different signatures of famous hockey players they met during the Good Will Games and even a couple of his friends. He made out Jesse's messy scrawl and suddenly felt sad. Jesse had been one of his best friends, and now, here they were, beginning a brand new adventure without him. He felt almost guilty.

He glanced at the left strap and smiled when he saw the elegant way Julie had signed her name, right before heading home to Maine.

"Right there." she had said. "So I'll always be close to your heart."

God, he was getting sentimental in his old age.

"So, have you heard." Fulton said.

"Heard what?"

"Portman's not coming back." Fulton sounded angry and hurt and Charlie couldn't blame him.

"Are you serious?" he asked, in outrage.

"Apparently he decided that if Coach wasn't coming back, neither was he." Fulton snorted. "This year is gonna blow."

"Tell me about it." Charlie sighed. "Julie's gonna be crushed. She was really looking forward to seeing him."

Fulton sent a puck flying in his anger and they heard a shout of distress.

"Goalie skating here!" Goldberg arrived, looking slightly winded.

"Exactly. You're a goalie dude. Deal." Fulton said.

"He has a point." interjected Charlie.

Goldberg merely sighed. "So, you guys ready to start Eden Hall?"

Charlie, who had finally laced up his skates, stood up and pulled out his helmet and pads. He placed each one on, saving the helmet for last. "Nope. But, my mom's real excited for this."

"Plus, you got the girl." Fulton added as he put his own helmet on. "That's a pretty good upside."

"It is indeed, my friend." Charlie agreed.

"Who are we waiting on?" Goldberg asked, taking Charlie discarded seat on the old box.

Charlie held up a hand and began counting on his fingers. "Cons, Banksie, Guy, and Averman." He wagged four fingers in Goldberg's face.

As if on cue, Guy skated into their little pow-wow. "Greetings all."

There was a chorus of "Hey Guy" from the trio. Charlie checked his watch. "I really hope we're not going to be late."

There was a moment's silence and the boys broke out into laughter.

"What?" Charlie asked, confused.

"Like you really care about being late." Guy said, grinning.

"It's our first day," Charlie said, clearly offended. "I want to make a good impression."

"Julie's changed you man." Goldberg said, eyeing Charlie carefully. "I don't like it."

"Well, we don't like your face, Goldie." Averman announced his arrival with yet another bad joke.

"Averman!" each boy exclaimed in exasperation.

"Come on, let's go. We don't want to be late." Fulton said.

"Let's give Connie and Adam a couple minutes, then we'll ditch."

So, the boys waited in silence. Charlie skated around in circles, Fulton pretended to shoot a couple pucks with his stick, Guy absentmindedly gazed at the wall across from him, trying to figure out what the tagged graffiti spelled out, and Goldberg and Averman got into a shoving match.

Finally, just as they were about to leave, Connie and Adam skated up.

"What took you?" Guy demanded the moment he saw them.

"We took a detour." Adam answered, high fiving Charlie.

Connie smiled and greeted the four other boys, shooting Guy a cool look. Fulton led the group out and Charlie and Connie fell behind.

"So....not to pry, but what did take you?" he asked. Suddenly, his grin turned suggestive. "Unless this story has an X-rating."

Connie laughed and swatted at his chest. "Perv. We were early, so we stopped to get something to drink."

"How adorable." Charlie said, grinning at her, before skating faster to catch up with the group. Guy fell back this time.

"So, what took ya?" he asked.

Connie rolled her eyes. "Adam and I couldn't take it anymore. We checked into a hotel and had hot sex. It was incredible."

Guy forced a laugh. "Good one, Cons. But seriously, where were you?"

She sighed and skated faster to get away from him.

"Connie? Come on Connie!" he exclaimed.

* * *

Meanwhile, as the Ducks skated towards the school, Julie, Russ, Luis, Kenny, and Dwayne got themselves familiar with the campus. They had recently moved into their dorms and had been staying in a close knit group as other out-of-towners arrived. They couldn't wait for the Ducks to get there.

Julie glanced around at the posh buildings that seemed to sparkle in the sun and at all the designer clothes the students worse. She sighed, would they ever felt like they belong? Someone bumped her shoulder and she turned to grin at Russ.

"What's up, Cat-lady?" he asked, grinning back at her.

She shrugged. "This school seems so...."

"Show-offy?" he asked, glancing around.

She laughed and nodded, crossing her arms over her chest. "I just hope we'll feel at home here, Russ."

A group of Varsity jocks walked past them, each one glaring at them, except for the one near the end, who sent a wink Julie's way. Luis and Dwayne scowled and Russ glared back.

"Stupid preps." he said under his breath.

Julie tugged unconsciously at her braid. "Let's go find seats in the auditorium."

She led their little group towards the extravagant building. Julie nearly gasped as they stepped inside. It was huge! It seemed they could fit every student and teacher in here without a problem, and maybe have a few seats left over. Her old school auditorium had been the gym, and they all sat on bleachers. This school was definitely rich.

They took their seats and waited. Julie heard someone sit behind, but she didn't pay much attention until someone leaned forward.

"You Ducks ruined this school." The five of them turned to look at one of the Varsity jocks from earlier. "Because of you, my brother couldn't even make the team."

"Maybe he wasn't good enough." Julie spat. Our of the corner of her eye, she saw winks-a-lot grin.

"See that guy up there." the boy nodded towards the stage.

Julie glanced at it. She saw a lot of guys.

"That's my dad and he's not happy either. Just wait and see how long you stay here." With that note of finality, he leaned back in his seat and engaged the guy next to him in a conversation.

Julie turned around and her eyes suddenly felt wet. She glared at no one, angry with herself. She shouldn't let stupid Varsity jocks get to her like that. The Ducks had every right to be here, and once they started winning games, the school would be begging them to stay.

All unpleasant thoughts left her mind as the assembly started. Especially when Charlie, Connie, Adam, Guy, Averman, Fulton, and Goldberg made their grand entrance.

* * *

They each took seats in the Principal's office. Julie didn't think it was very fair that she had to wait too. It's not like she was one of the "trouble makers" that caused an uproar. The boys, however, were taking it the other way.

"Dude, that was awesome." Russ exclaimed.

"Classic. Wish I coulda joined ya'll." Dwayne agreed.

Charlie spotted Julie glancing at the ants in a giant ant farm and walked over.

"Hey." he pecked her cheek quickly and she turned to smile at him. "Ready for this?"

She shook her head and hugged him. "Charlie....I think this year is gonna suck."

He sighed. "I figure you might think that way. Look Jules, he's being an idiot, okay?"

She pulled away from him, puzzled. "Who's being an idiot?"

He looked at her, frozen. She didn't know. Luckily he was saved from answering as the Dean came in. He gave them some stupid speech and sent them on there way. At least it had driven their conversation from Julie's mind, he thought, as he took her hand in the hallway.

"What's your first class?" he asked her.

She checked her schedule. "Math. You?"

"English, I think."

Julie stood on tip-toe to kiss him goodbye. "Have a good morning."

He grinned. "You too."

She watched as he walked off with Russ and Goldberg. Adam walked up to her. "Math?"

She nodded and they set off down the hallway. "So, how you've been?"

"Pretty good." Adam said. "I've been hanging out with Connie a lot lately."

"Yeah I heard about that. Sucks for Guy."

"They were growing apart. He isn't exactly being Mr. Mature about it." Adam scoffed.

"I guess he just hates that you're the one spending all the time with her." Julie offered.

"If he felt that way, he shouldn't have dumped her."

They entered their classroom now and took seats in the front. "Guy dumped her? I thought it was mutual."

"Connie didn't want anyone to think otherwise. She was crushed, Jules."

Julie shook her head, feeling a little bit of anger towards Guy Germaine.

* * *

"This place sucks." Guy told Charlie as they walked through the halls together.

Charlie nodded in agreement. So far, his English teacher had threatened quizzes and tests, his history teacher made some speech with a puppet, and, to top it all off, he hadn't seen Julie all morning. Really sucks.

"Excuse me." The boys turned to see a small, brown-haired girl smiling at them.

"Hey." Charlie said, nodding.

"Hi." Guy said, grinning.

"Would you guys like to sign a petition to change the demeaning Warrior name."

"Sure." Guy took the clipboard, still grinning. "What's so wrong with the Warriors though? I mean, you have the Vikings and the Blackhawks."

The girl pursed her lips and took the clipboard back. "You're a jock, aren't you?"

"The new J. V. Team." Guy said, proudly.

"I thought so. All you Warrior jocks stick together." the girl shook her head and turned around.

"I'm not a Warrior, I'm a Duck." Guy protested, but she was already asking someone else to sign her sheet.

Charlie choked back a laugh and patted his friend's shoulder. "Nice try man. Complete failure, but nice try."

He led Guy away, who kept glancing over his shoulder at the girl.

* * *

The rest of the day dragged on, and the Ducks found themselves walking into the Ice Arena. They all looked around in awe, the only time they have ever seen one this big was back in the Good Will Games. Warrios memorabilia was lined all around the walls. The Varsity team was just finishing their practice as the Ducks entered. They passed each other, glaring profusely. Except for Winks-a-Lot who, you guessed it, winked at Julie. She scowled.

They moved onto the ice as one and looked around, no one spotting a coach.

"How about a little Duck roundup?" Charlie asked Dwayne.

"Charlie, do you think we should?" Connie asked.

"It's Duck Hockey, Cons. The coach is going to have to get used to it."

Connie let up quicker than she usually was. She didn't know whether it was because the idea of Duck Hockey made her smile or that Adam had winked at her behind Charlie's back, silently urging her to go along. Eh, same diff.

Dwayne skated after every Duck. Connie and Julie joined hands to get away and the boys scattered all around. Dwayne finally lassoed Charlie, who fell to the ice, right in front of the new Coach.

"My name is Coach Orion. You can call me "Coach" or "Coach Orion."" he declared.

Charlie stood up and grinned. "I'm Charlie Conway. You can call me Charlie."

There was a spatter of chuckles that quickly died down when they saw the look on Orion's face.

"That kind of hockey won't be played here. No fooling around and making games. This is hockey. Every win counts, every lose doesn't."

"How do you know what we do?" Charlie suddenly demanded. "We've been together for years, you're the newbie."

Julie inwardly groaned. Only Charlie would get snippy with the new couch ten minutes into practice.

"Charlie, right? How about some laps to cool you down."

"How many, Coach Orion."

"I don't believe I said."

Charlie silently skated towards the edge of the rink and began his laps. Julie watched him worriedly. Orion began talking about winning and losing, and going for the W every time. She didn't pay much attention.

Hockey practice had made the day worse already.

* * *

They made their way to the locker room. Some fell upon benches immediately. Others, mainly Charlie, began making cracks about their new coach. Julie took a seat and began taking off her pads. She wondered when Orion would be posting their roster. As if hearing her thoughts, he entered the room, making another speech about how long they should spend in the locker room and the grade required to stay on the team. Then, he posted the roster and left.

Goldberg sauntered over to the list and checked it. "It probably has me starting first."

Averman checked. "Nope, you're riding the pine pony pal. Julie's number 1."

Julie's head shot up and an involuntary grin formed on her face. Seriously? She was number one now? After all this time, Goldberg was left behind and she was stepping up to the plate?

Goldberg shot her a glare and took a seat on the bench. Adam walked up to the list.

"I'm not on here." he said.

Connie walked over and checked it. "Sure you are. Center, Adam Banks.....Varsity?"

Her heart fell and she stared at the list in shock. Adam, was being moved to Varsity. Adam, was no longer on their team. Adam....was leaving her?

"I made Varsity?" he sounded oddly shocked and Connie went to sit back down, feeling suddenly empty.

"Who's Tibid?" Dwayne asked. "And why is he Captain."

"No, that's T.B.D or to be determined." Guy explained.

"Oh I get it. Wait....no I don't. I thought that was your job Charlie?"

Everyone turned to stare at him. He froze, and looked away, concentrating on getting undressed.

* * *

Julie waited outside the locker room as everyone left, calling out greetings to her teammates. What was taking Charlie so long? He ended up being the last one to leave the locker room and he didn't even notice her standing there.

"Spaz?" she called.

He turned and, seeing it was her, forced a grin on his face. "Hey number one. I think some congrats are in order."

She tried not to smile but she couldn't help it. Charlie seemed truly happy for her as he took her hand and kissed her softly. "I'm proud of you."

"Thanks." she rested one hand on his chest and looked up at him. "Charlie, give the new guy some time. He'll see you're meant to Captain us."

Charlie smiled and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "Thanks Jules."

"Anytime." she assured him.

* * *

AN- Whoo-hoo chapter 2! Come on guys, review, review, REVIEW! I don't wanna beg but...please?!


	3. Chapter 3

AN- Okay, guys, I feel bad that I pulled the whole "no reviews, no updates" thing on you. It was a dirty trick, and for that, I apologize. I also must thank you for your reviews for the last chapter. Those made my day guys! That being said, here is chapter 3.

I know this is supposed to follow D3, but I decided to add my own little spin in here. See if you can spot it!

* * *

Charlie entered the familiar skate shop from his childhood, pulling Julie in with him. He mentioned wanting to stop and see Hans, and Julie, who had been dying to meet him, tagged along. He'd bought his first pair of skates here. His first hockey stick. He had worked here during the summer before the Good Will Games, when his mother had first married Scott. He missed this place.

"Hans?" he called out, closing the door behind him.

He heard the skate-sharpener machine and they headed towards it, spying the elderly man hunched over, concentrating.

"Hello, Char-AH!" he screamed and turned around, redness all around his fingers. Julie saw his hand and screamed as well, rushing over to him.

"Oh my God, we need to get you to the hospital. Charlie, call 9-1-1!"

Charlie merely rolled his eyes and took Julie's hand, pulling her away from Hans.

"Enough with the ketchup, you're scaring my girlfriend." he tossed Hans a rag to wipe his hands.

"You used to love this gag." Hans said, flashing the red bottle at him and laughing.

Julie sighed in relief and Hans turned to her, smiling. "This must be the famous Julie you tell me about."

She smiled at Charlie before addressing Hans. "That's me. Charlie never told me what a prankster you are."

Hans chuckled softly again. "I didn't mean to scare you, but only Charlie could open that door so forlornly. I wanted to cheer him up. What bothers you, Charlie?"

Julie glanced at Charlie, who sighed. "Only that stupid school."

"Charlie's upset about the new coach. Bombay ditched us." Julie told Hans.

The old man wrinkled his forehead. "Gordon left?"

"Yeah. He left us in a stupid school with a stupid coach who......took my C."

He looked down as he said it and Julie realized he felt a little embarrassed that the letter meant so much to him. Hans seemed to think this way too.

"Maybe this guy needs to be shown the way, Charlie. The Duck way."

"You knew Gordon?" Julie asked, in an effort to break the silence that had followed Hans' last statement.

"Oh yes, he was a little boy the first time he came in here to buy skates. I watched him grow up, saw him become a man."

"Hans helped Coach become the coach he is." Charlie explained. "Before Hans came along, he was a rotten coach. The only reason he was here was a court order."

Julie laughed. "For what?"

"Drunk driving. He was sentenced to coach little league hockey and the rest is history."

Charlie glanced at his watch. "We should be going. I still have homework to do."

Julie smiled at Hans. "It was nice meeting you."

"You too." he said, smiling kindly at her.

* * *

Julie walked into Math the next morning and found a seat next to Adam.

"Hey." she greeted.

He glanced at her, glumly. "So, you're still talking to me?"

"Of course." she replied, confused. "Why wouldn't I?"

"Most of the Ducks are a little angry with me."

"Because of the whole Varsity thing? Adam, I think it's great. I mean, you have a talent and Orion can see that."

He nodded. "Yeah but, I'm a Duck, not a Warrior. I had fully intended to talk to Orion and get back on JV. But, my dad found out." He sighed. "He's so proud of me, Jules."

Julie nodded in understanding. "Then stay. The Ducks will come around, Banksie."

"I hope you're right." he replied.

* * *

The day passed and lunch rolled around. Guy walked into the lunch room with Averman and Goldberg, barely listening to their conversation. He spotted that girl from yesterday getting into the lunch line. He walked over.

"Hi." he said.

She glanced up from her tray and just looked at him.

"We never formally met yesterday." he said.

"Let's keep it that way." she told him.

He stood, speechless, as she walked away again. He glared in her direction and headed to the table the Ducks had occupied. He threw his lunch onto the table and fell into a seat next to Connie.

"What's bugging you?" she asked, as she took a sip of pop.

"This girl I met." he muttered.

The entire table seemed to freeze. Julie glanced over at then, Luis and Dwayne shared a scared look. Kenny gulped.

"Why is she bugging you?" Connie asked, ignoring their teammates.

"She's acting like a total bitch just because I'm some jock!" he exclaimed. "I signed her stupid petition, what more could she want?"

"Why would you like a girl who hates sports?" Dwayne asked, forgetting the Ducks plan of staying oh-so out of it.

"She's cute." he muttered.

"Where's she at?" Connie asked, glancing around the lunchroom.

Guy pointed at a table just as Goldberg and Averman arrived. They sat down and Goldberg offered Julie some of the desserts he got, claiming they'd help her on the ice. Connie glanced at the table Guy had pointed out, seeing many girls.

"What does she look like?"

"Dark hair. Brown eyes." he said.

Connie was able to pick her out, as she was the only dark haired girl there. "Hmm, she's kind of pretty."

The table fell silent again, and even Guy was speechless. "Uh...thanks for your approval?"

Connie rolled her eyes and returned to her lunch. "I'm just saying. You should try to talk to her again, make her see the real you, not some label."

Guy watched her carefully. "Uh....thanks." he said again, this time more sincere.

Suddenly, there was an uproar. The Ducks turned their heads in time to see Charlie, Fulton, and Russ running out of the lunch room, the Varsity team right on their heels. They were up immediately, chasing after their teammates.

* * *

"Who are you staring at, Linda?"

Linda Tompkins blinked and looked over at her friends. "What?"

Sara giggled. "You were staring at that table."

"Oh." she looked down at her salad. "Nothing."

Conversations resumed and Linda looked up again. That boy from yesterday, the stupid jock who signed her petition. He was a JV, not a Warrior. He was part of that new team that came to the school. The Geese? No, the Sparrows. No, that's not right. Whatever it was, he wasn't one of the jerks that made life unbareable here. Maybe she was a little harsh on him.

"Have you guys seem some of the new hockey players?" Diane asked.

"Oh yeah, that big, mysterious one. I'd like some of him." Sara giggled.

"I kinda of like the curly haired one." Diane sighed. "Too bad he's got a girlfriend."

"Hey guys."

Sara, Diane, and Linda looked up and smiled. "Tammy!"

Tammy laughed as she was engulfed in hugs. "Good to see you guys too."

"How was your meet?" Diane asked as they all sat down.

Tammy had been gone from school for a while, as she was traveling around to various skating competitions.

"Pretty good. I got first place." she said, modestly.

Linda smiled. "Well duh! You're awesome."

Tammy smiled at her best friend. "Thanks Lin."

"So, back to our original conversation, the Latino is pretty hot too!" Sara exclaimed.

Linda rolled her eyes. "Sara, be more mature. Besides, you're a year older than him."

"So?" Sara asked, shrugging. "As stated before, he's hot."

"Who are they talking about?" Tammy asked.

"The new JV team that got scholarships here. They won some Olympic competition, so the Dean jumped at the chance to enroll them." Diane explained.

"That's pretty cool." Tammy said.

"I guess." Linda said. "They're probably as bad as the Varsity jerks."

"They used to be some Pee-wee team too." Diane ignored Linda. "I think they were the Ducks...."

They all heard a clunk and saw Tammy had dropped her bottled-water.

"Tammy?" Linda asked, concerned.

"Sorry...it slipped." she said, recovering slightly.

The Ducks were at Eden Hall?

* * *

The Ducks suited up for practice later that day. Charlie waited for Julie to come out of the locker room.

"You ok?" he asked. "You look a little green."

Julie smiled slightly. "I'm fine. Ready for practice."

"If you're sure." he said, looking at her carefully.

She nodded and stood on tip-toe to kiss him. "I'm fine."

He nodded and watched her skate out onto the ice. Fulton walked up to him. "Ready to go?"

They skated onto the ice as well, joining all the Ducks as they waited for Orion's orders.

"Laps, on my whistle."

The shrill sound went around the entire arena and the Ducks began to skate. It wasn't long until Julie was hunched over one of the boards, vomiting. Goldberg skated by her, grinning.

Charlie skated over to her as she stopped and sank onto the ice. "I told you that you looked green."

She smiled weakly as Fulton joined them. "Need some help?"

Together, the two boys got her up and led her to the nearest bench. Charlie helped her remove her pads and lay down.

"I should not have let Goldberg talk me into eating all those desserts." she groaned.

"No, probably not." Charlie said, resisting the urge to chuckle.

"I'll have to have Fulton beat him up for me. He can do it, even without Portman."

Charlie froze. "Uh...yeah...about it. Jules, he's not-"

"Coming to Eden Hall." she sat up, looking less green and more like herself. "I sorta figured that out on my own when he didn't show up yesterday."

"I'm sorry, sweetheart." he whispered, kissing her forehead softly.

Julie beamed. Charlie had just called her sweetheart. He was never all gooey/romantic like that when the Ducks were around, which was pretty much always. She cherished every moment.

"Gaffney, Conway, get back on the ice." Orion barked at them.

Charlie took a deep breath before helping Julie up. "Ready to go?"

She quickly put her pads back on and smiled. "You bet."

* * *

Charlie was in a very bad mood once practice was over. Orion had yelled at them constantly, changing their position had been bad, but how could he expect them to be pros already? Charlie was not a defense men, he was a scorer. After his little out-burst, Orion had sent him to the penalty box.

Everyone could see Charlie was angry, so they set up a barrier around him. No one spoke in the locker room. Guy had started to, but the team had given him a look, so he hastily stopped. Only Julie was brave enough.

"So, Fulton, I'd appreciate it if you could pound Goldberg for me. He tried to sabotage me."

"What?" Goldberg exclaimed, shooting a wary look at Fulton. "I did no such thing. Excuse me for offering you food at lunch time."

"Shut-up Goldberg." Charlie snapped. He slammed his locker shut and left the room. Julie watched him go, worriedly.

"Now that he's gone." Guy muttered.

"Practice was horrible today." Connie groaned as she removed her skates. "I wonder if Adam has it any better."

There was a moment's silence as his name was brought up. Then, talking resumed.

"Guys, don't be like this. He misses us, and he's still our friend." Connie said.

"Seriously, he's worried everyone hates him. I told him that was silly, the Ducks aren't that stupid." Julie sided with Connie, glancing around for another ali.

No one else came to their rescue and the matter was dropped. The Ducks continued to complain about Orion, and Julie saw Connie's downtrodden expression.

She felt the exact same way.

* * *

Tammy waited nervously outside the locker room. Diane told her the Ducks were having practice today, and she was dying to see them. Connie was the first one to leave. She didn't even notice Tammy.

"Hi, Connie."

The brunette turned and glanced at her confused. Then, her expression lightened and she smiled. "Tammy!"

They girls embraced, smiling widely. "Oh my God, you go here?"

Tammy nodded. "Yeah, my parents are big time friends with the Tompkins family and their daughter goes here. She's a sophomore. Anyway, they decided this place would be perfect for me, so, here I am."

"This is so awesome!" Connie exclaimed, as a few more Ducks left the room.

"Hi Goldberg, Hi Averman, Hi guys I don't know." Tammy greeted.

Goldberg and Averman recognized her right away and hugs were exchanged. Tammy was introduced to Dwayne, Ken, and Luis. Guy and Russ came next and Tammy was once again hugged and introduced. Finally, Fulton and Julie came out. Fulton stopped at the sight of Tammy and smiled widely.

"Hi Fulton." she greeted, smiling widely at him.

He grinned. "Hey Tammy."

She hugged him quickly and smiled at Julie, who was quickly introduced.

"Where's Jesse?" Tammy asked.

"He decided not to come." Connie explained.

"Oh.....how about Adam?"

"He got moved to Varsity." Julie said, as a few Ducks muttered.

"Charlie?" Tammy asked, almost scared of the answer.

"He left early. He probably went home." Julie said, sighing softly.

"So, Tammy, we have so much catching up to do. Why don't you, Julie and I go hang out in our dorm room?" Connie asked.

Tammy nodded and, after saying goodbye to the boys, the trio set off towards the Dorms.

* * *

Guy walked towards the entrance of Eden Hall. He was taking the bus home today, after his mother insisted on his having diner with the family. He sighed. Tammy Duncan was at Eden Hall, talk about a blast from the past. He smiled as he remembered the days of Pee-wee. He was so lost in memories, he didn't even notice the girl with the petition sitting on the bench, waiting for the bus as well.

"Hi." she said, pulling him out of his trance.

He glanced down at her.

"You can sit here, if you want." she said.

He watched her, carefully. "Why are you being so nice to me?"

She bit her lip and looked away. He sat down.

"I wanted to apologize. I shouldn't have judged you." she said, still looking away.

"You shouldn't have." Guy agreed. "But I can understand. Those Varsity asses make all hockey players look bad."

"Exactly." she said, finally looking at him. "I've been here for two years now, and they act like they own the place."

"So, you're a sophomore?" he asked.

She nodded. "And you're a freshmen."

Guy smiled. "I'm Guy Germaine. I play for the Ducks and I despise Warriors."

She laughed. "I'm Linda Tompkins and I am doing everything I can to change the school mascot."

"I know. I signed your petition." he reminded her.

"Oh right. Thanks for that."

They smiled at each other. "So, what made you want to apologize?"

"Tammy Duncan is my best friend, I've known her for years. She knew you guys and vouched for you." Linda explained.

Guy nodded. He made a mental note to thank Tammy. "So, are we getting over any evasions to hockey?"

"No." Linda said. "I still think it's a stupid game."

"Have you ever even been to one?" he asked.

"No." she admitted. "But, come on, watching people skate around and start fights? What's so amazing about that?"

He grinned. "Why don't you come and see? We have a game on Friday. Maybe you could some and we could go get something to eat afterwards."

Linda bit her lip, deciding. Guy seemed nice, and very cute. Should she go for it? They both turned as the bus pulled up. Linda stood up, swinging her backpack onto her shoulder. "Alright. I'll be there."

"Awesome." Guy said.

He let her go ahead of him and smiled brightly.

Maybe this school wasn't too bad.

* * *

AN- That's where I'll end it for this chapter. I hope you guys liked my little surprise!


	4. Chapter 4

AN- Here's chapter 4! I don't remember the team that the Ducks had to play for their first game, so I'm using the name Blake. I believe galinda used that name as another preppy school in her Littles series.

Hope you don't mind the borrowing!

* * *

It was the Ducks first game of the season. They were nervous and excited. Charlie had been dying for this game. A chance to prove himself to Orion, to prove he deserved to be captain. They walked out of the locker room and skated onto the ice. Fans stood and cheered for them, and they could just make out the faint commentary.

Julie skated over to the net and Charlie followed her.

"Hey, you're going to be great." he told her.

She smiled and leaned up to kiss him. "Thanks, Spaz."

She pulled her helmet on, crotched in front of the net, and slapped both poles with her stick. Oh yeah, she was ready.

* * *

Scooter scowled as he watched Charlie skate away from Julie.

"Too bad, so sad." Cole said, patting the goalie's shoulder.

Scooter rolled his eyes. "She obviously has no idea of her options." he assured his teammates. "Just wait and see. She'll be falling all over me."

"I don't know about that." Adam spoke up. "Her and Charlie are really happy."

Riley placed a hand on either of his shoulders and shook. "Newbies should be seen and not heard."

"Be nice Ricky." Mindy said.

Rick glanced at his girlfriend and shrugged, removing his hands from Adam, and wrapping an arm around her, pulling her closer.

Adam sighed as he watched the Ducks prepare for the game. He really wished he could be there right now. Discussing game points with Charlie, laughing with Connie, cheering on his team from the bench.

He really missed being a Duck.

Cole leaned over him to talk to Rick. "Dude, Operation Dryer is in effect."

Rick smirked. "All the clothes?"

"Every article from every locker." Scooter assured him, joining in on the conversation.

"Including little miss goalie?"

Scooter sighed. "Cole handled hers."

Rick nodded while Adam felt his stomach sink.

"What did you guys do?" he demanded.

"Watch your mouth, newbie." Rick said, flicking at Adam's head.

Adam turned in his seat and glared. "Leave my friends alone."

Rick scoffed and nudged Cole. "Look how cute. He has no idea how fast we can get him kicked off the team. Then how will his daddy feel?"

Adam continued to glare, but finally turned around.

He really hated Varsity.

* * *

Guy skated around the arena, checking the stands. Connie skated up to him.

"Got a girl in the stands?" she asked.

He looked at her. "Why are you so carefree about that? I'm your ex, aren't you supposed to hate anyone I like or hate me for trying to move on."

She shrugged. "In the real world, sure. This is Duck world and not every ex-couple grew up together, like we did." she smiled. "I just want you to be happy, Guy."

He smiled back. "Thanks. You should be happy too. With whoever you choose."

"Thanks. By the way, she's over there."

Connie nodded towards a section in the stands and Guy's head whipped over. He saw Linda and caught her eye. He waved, and she smiled, waving back.

Connie grinned, skating away and glancing around for Adam. She spotted him with the rest of Varsity. He looked miserable.

* * *

Tammy nudged Linda. "So that's why we're here."

Linda tore her eyes away from Guy and looked at her best friend. "What? You didn't want to see your old friends?"

Tammy smirked. "No wonder you were asking about Guy. I had no idea you were interested."

"I'm not." Linda said, unconvincingly. "I was just asking about him because I felt bad about being so mean."

"Uh huh." Tammy said. "It's all good. I heard he's interested as well."

"Really?" Linda perked up. "And where, pray-tell, did you hear that?"

"I hung out with Connie," she pointed at the girl skating on the ice. "And Julie." she pointed at the goalie. "Yesterday. I know all the inner workings of the Ducks. See, Julie, Kenny, Dwayne, Luis, and Russ joined the team a couple years ago. Since then, Julie has been dating Charlie, our old captain. He's not captain right now, because Orion is an ass. Connie and Guy used to date, since they were ten, but they broke up. Connie is so over him and onto Adam, who got moved to Varsity and Guy is interested in you. Connie doesn't mind, by the way and she wants to get to know you. I used to have the biggest crush on Fulton Reed, he's the big one over there, because one time he totally stood up for me against an opposing team. Imagine my total surprise-slash-heartbreak when I found out he was only doing it because we're friends." Tammy took a deep breath and smiled. "Oh, yeah, and the other Bash Brother, Dean Portman and Jessie Hall decided not to come back."

Linda stared at her wide eyed. "How do you remember all of that."

Tammy shrugged. "It's gossip. I like gossip. Plus, I used to be a Duck. All this interests me."

"So, Connie used to date Guy?" Linda asked. "But, they're both over it?"

Tammy nodded. "And she wants to get to know you. Probably make sure you're good enough or something."

Linda nodded and glanced over at the goalie. "I think Julie is in my math class."

"Probably." Tammy said. "She's the brain."

Suddenly, cheers erupted around them and Tammy glanced at the ice, swearing. She stood up and cheered as well. Linda joined her.

"What happened?" she asked as they clapped.

"We missed the first goal."

The girls screamed loudly along with the rest of the fans.

* * *

Adam clapped loudly as well. He saw Connie hug Guy in celebration and got a weird feeling in his stomach. If he hadn't been moved to Varsity, he thought bitterly, that could have been him.

Rick scowled as everyone cheered. "It's one goal. Beginner's luck."

"Just wait." Adam said, quietly.

He couldn't wait for the Ducks to wipe Rick Riley's confident smirk right off his face.

They watched as Blake tried to score a goal and Julie stopped it easily. Scooter grinned. "The girl is good."

"She's also not interested." Adam said.

Scooter placed a hand on Adam's shoulder and shook, like Rick had earlier, only in jest. "Just you wait, Newbie."

Adam shrugged off the hand and continued to cheer. Scooter was the only one who actually treated him pretty cool. He wondered if it was because he was an actual okay guy, or because of his massive crush on Julie.

Either way, it was nice to be treated fairly well by at least one of the Varsity members.

* * *

"Russ." Kenny spoke up as they sat on the bench. "Will you teach me to trash talk?"

He'd spent the game, watching and listening as the Blake team constantly made remarks towards him. Frankly, he was tired of it. He wanted to give it back, and Russ, right now, was his best chance.

Russ laughed. "Really? You wanna know how to talk trash?"

Kenny nodded eagerly.

Russ sighed. "Alright. The main thing you need to remember is, always keep it short and simple. Something like, "Dude, my mom skates better than that!"

Kenny nodded. "Alright. Hey Ref-"

Russ slapped a hand over Kenny's mouth. "Never, ever, trash talk the Ref. Pick another target."

Kenny nodded. "Hey, number 33, your mom is a lousy skater and she looks funny!"

Russ shook his head as the opposing team laughed. "Simple, Kenny."

"Hey, number 2, you suck!" Kenny yelled.

Russ nodded as the team member skated past, glaring at Kenny. "Way to go, grasshopper."

* * *

The Ducks were beating Blake badly. Then, the second half rolled around and Blake seemed to gain a second wind. Julie missed a couple goals, the Ducks kept losing the puck. The fans no longer cheered, but groaned loudly.

Linda and Tammy watched worriedly.

"Why are they suddenly sucking?" Linda asked.

Tammy shrugged. "My guess is that they got too cocky. Or, Blake was only letting them do that well, so they could have this come-from-behind victory."

Linda winced as Blake scored again. "Come on Ducks!"

Tammy laughed. "Wow, you're really getting into this aren't you?"

Linda just ignored her and continued to cheer.

* * *

The Varsity team watched with wide smirks as The Ducks lost. They stood with the rest of the fans, and began to leave the arena. Adam stayed sitting, and sighed.

"Hey, Cake-eater."

He looked up in surprise. He hadn't heard that nickname in ages. A blonde girl was smiling at him, and it took him a moment to figure out who she was.

"Tammy? Tammy Duncan." he said.

Tammy smiled. "Hey Adam."

He laughed and stood up, walking over to her. They hugged.

"I heard about your banishment to Varsity. I'm sorry."

He shrugged. "It's fine. They aren't all bad."

Linda snorted very loud behind them.

"She disagrees." Tammy said. "Oh, Linda, Adam, Adam, Linda."

Linda smiled and Adam waved. "So, are you coming with us to greet the Ducks as they come out of the locker room?"

Adam smirked. "She's going with you?"

"Linda has the hots for Guy." Tammy explained, ignoring Linda's glare.

"Cool. Beware of Connie's fangs." he said. "I'm not gonna go. The Ducks.....aren't too happy with me right now."

Tammy smiled sympathetically. "They'll come around."

"Yeah, that's what Julie said. Hasn't happened yet." he sighed. "Tell them I said sorry."

He bid both girls goodbyes and followed his new team, rather reluctantly.

* * *

Charlie was the first one to leave the locker room. He blew right by Tammy and Linda. Julie came out next, looking around for him. When she realized he had left, she felt sad. She noticed the girls and smiled.

"Hey guys."

"Hey." Tammy said. "So you had a lousy game, big deal."

"Yeah, tell that to Charlie." Julie sighed.

"He's that mad because you lost?"

"And Varsity stuck all our clothes in the shower with the water on." Julie said.

She disappeared back into the locker room. Tammy and Linda waited for the rest. Guy, Connie, Averman, and Goldberg came out next. When they saw Linda, the boys cat-called while Connie smirked.

"Hi, Linda. Please ignore the idiots." Guy said.

Linda laughed. "Sure thing. Sorry about the game."

Guy shrugged. "It's the first one. No big deal."

Connie laughed. "Right, that was totally your attitude in the locker room."

Tammy laughed as well. "So, we're hanging out, right Cons? Maybe Julie too?"

"I think she's gonna go find Charlie. I'm not sure." Connie said.

"Wanna go get something to eat?" Guy asked Linda and the cat-calling resumed.

"I'd love to. Bye Tammy."

"Bye, have fun!" Tammy called, waving as they left. "But not too much fun."

The Ducks laughed.

* * *

Charlie stormed out of Mickey's in an even worse mood. After the game, his mom had picked him up, then proceeded to scold him for his "hissy-fit" at the game. He scowled as he walked down the street, his arms crossed over his chest. What did she know about hockey? Seriously, they had lost and it sucked.

He ended up at a nearby park and sat down on a bench. He was so lost in thought, he didn't realize it when Julie sat down next to him.

"There you are." she said.

He turned to look at her smiling face. "I chased after you when you left the locker room, but you had already gone. I went to your place, the skate shop, the dorms. Finally, I stopped at Mickey's and your mom said you went this way. Now, I found you!"

Charlie didn't smile or laugh. He merely looked at her a while longer, before looking away.

"Losing a hockey game isn't the end of the world." she said, gently.

He scoffed. "Easy for you to say."

Julie looked at him carefully. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that you had many opportunities to save the puck. You let it go by how many times?"

"Maybe." she replied shortly. "If I had had some defense, I could have saved some of those goals."

"Right." he said.

"And maybe if you weren't so dedicated to playing the hero, we could have won!" Julie sighed. "Gah! I came here to cheer you up and here I am, making it worse."

She stood up and made to leave.

"Jules." he stood up and followed her. "I'm sorry."

She turned around, arms crossed. "I'm just as mad, Charlie. But, I don't blame you."

He stepped closer and took her in his arms. "I know. I was being an idiot. It's not your fault, it's mine."

"It's not your fault either. We all screwed up, got too cocky. We'll be ready next game."

He smiled and she leaned up to kiss him. "Come on, let's go meet up with the Ducks."

"Actually." he took her hand and led her back to the bench. "I'd rather stay here."

They sat down and Julie rested her head on his shoulder. The warm sun felt nice on their slightly damp clothes.

* * *

Guy brought Linda to Mickey's.

"I've never been here before." she said.

"This is like, Duck Central. Charlie's mom works here, and we've been coming here for years."

He led to a booth in the back. "I'm glad you still wanted to go out. I figured the game would have depressed you."

Guy shrugged. "Yeah, I'm a little mad but, I'd rather spend my time with a beautiful girl when moping."

She rolled her eyes, but smiled. Alright, he was a little corny. He was also totally cute. It worked.

"So, Tammy filled me in on all the Ducks. You dated Connie?"

He nodded. "Since we were ten, but we have since broken up. We've both been strangely good about it."

She nodded as their waitress walked over.

"Hi, Guy."

"Hi Mrs. Conway. This is Linda Tompkins. Linda, this is Charlie's mom."

Linda smiled. "Hi Mrs. Conway."

"Hi sweetie. What can I get you guys?"

"Uh, two cokes and a pizza?" he asked Linda.

She nodded. "Pepperoni."

"Of course." he said.

"I'll be right back with your food." Casey glanced at Linda, then smiled at Guy.

"She's nice."

"Charlie's mom rocks. She's definitely the Mother Duck of us all."

Linda nodded, that made sense. The Captain's mom is the Mother Duck.

"I'm really glad you came out with me." Guy said.

Linda smiled softly. "Me too."

* * *

"Adam, you have company!"

Adam looked up from his homework in confusion. Who would want to come see him? He walked downstairs, smiling when he saw Connie.

"Hi." she greeted happily. "Wanna hang out?"

He nodded and they left his house. They decided to just walk around for a while.

"Sorry about the game."

"Yeah, Tammy mentioned that she saw you. I wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Why wouldn't I be?" he asked, confused.

"Banksie, you looked miserable sitting with them. You aren't a Warrior, you're a Duck."

They stopped and she smiled. "I miss you."

"I miss you too. You have no idea." he said.

She hugged him and he closed his eyes. Why on Earth did the single, most amazing girl in the world have to be the ex-girlfriend of one of his best friends? Seriously? Connie Moreau played hockey and could take care of herself. He'd known that since Pee-Wee's. So why did Guy get to swoop in and he was left being the best friend that slowly helped picked up the pieces of her broken heart?

She pulled away from him and searched his eyes. "I know you had nothing to do with their prank."

"What was that? All I heard was Operation Dryer."

She smirked. "Probably because they wetted down all our clothes. It was juvenile, but we're getting them back." her eyes widened. "Don't tell them that."

He smiled softly at her. "Never."

He placed an arm around her shoulder and brought her closer as they continued to walk.

Yep, he thought, perfect.

* * *

AN- Hope you enjoyed and please, review!


	5. Chapter 5

AN- Wow, I am on a roll. Probably because I am in love with the way this story is coming out. Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter as well.

* * *

Charlie walked into Eden Hall to see a group of the Ducks high-fiving and congratulating each other. He walked over.

"What did you, guys, do?" he asked.

Russ grinned evilly. "We got Varsity back."

Charlie grinned. "How?"

"It was all Jules." Kenny spoke up.

"What was all Jules?" Connie and Guy had joined the small group.

"Well, let's just say that I, very convincingly, told my science teacher how badly I need the cryogen-tank. Which happened to be filled with chemicals that could instantly freeze anything it came into contact with."

"What the hell did you tell her you needed to do with it?" Guy asked.

"Does it matter?" Charlie asked. "What did you do with it?"

Julie smirked and pointed to a group of Varsity players down the hall. "Notice anything different about them?"

Charlie squinted. "They aren't wearing their jackets?"

Julie smiled. "They will be getting new ones later on today. Apparently all their jackets were somehow frozen."

Charlie stood in silence for a moment, before a smile crept onto his face. He took Julie into his arms and kissed her.

"Dude, get a room." Russ said.

Charlie didn't care that they had an audience. "You are the single, most amazing girlfriend on the entire planet, you know that?"

Julie smiled happily. "I do now."

"Did you freeze Adam's too?" Connie asked.

Julie looked down and Russ answered for her. "Duh. He's one of them now, Connie."

Connie glanced at Julie before shaking her head and walking down the hallway. Julie tore herself away from Charlie and followed her.

"Connie, I-"

Connie whipped around. "You know how much he hates it there! How much he misses us. How could you do that to him, he didn't deserve it!"

"Connie, it was just comes clothes. Besides, if I hadn't, Varsity would have gotten suspicious." Julie said.

Connie rolled her eyes. "Right, because that's totally what was going through your mind when it happened. God, everyone says how Ducks should fly together and stick together no matter what, but you're so ready to drop Adam."

She continued down the hallway, leaving Julie to feel guilty in her dust.

* * *

She came across Adam in the hall. He was at his locker and she walked over to him.

"Hey." she said.

He glanced at her and smiled. "Hey."

"So, obviously you know what happened to Varsity." she said, not even going to beat around bush.

He grinned. "Good job, really. I knew you'd get them back, just didn't know how."

She looked at him confused. Why was he taking this so well?

"Banksie, your clothes were frozen too."

"Yep. Tell Julie I said good job, by the way. I figure she'd be the only Duck to get away with that."

"Why are you acting so okay with this?" she demanded.

He closed his locker and shrugged. "Because, it's the Duck way. Get pranked, prank back. Connie, I'm a Varsity player. That's how the Ducks see it, that's how I see it. I'm....skating with the enemy. I'm going to get it."

She shook her head. "But you don't deserve it!"

He suddenly smiled. "Why do you care so much?"

She blinked. "What?"

"Why do you care so much about my clothes getting frozen? Why are you so offended for me?"

She looked at the floor. "You're a Duck Adam. Always have been, always will be."

He chuckled and she felt him kiss her forehead. She looked up, surprised. He was standing close to her, and he didn't show any signs of stepping away.

"Connie...."

The bell rang and they both stepped away from each other quickly. She bit her lip while he smiled.

"I'll see you later, Adam."

"Later, Connie."

She felt his eyes on her as she walked towards her class.

* * *

Fulton felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to smile at Tammy.

"Hey, Duncan."

"How've you been Fult?" she asked.

He shrugged. "Pretty good. Hate it here though."

Tammy nodded. "Agreed. I heard your best friend didn't come back."

He nodded. "Dean Portman. The other Bash Brother. I'm guessing the girls filled you in?"

"Duh, how else was I supposed to figure it out? I'm sorry though, it must suck being the only enforcer."

He shrugged as they continued to walk down the hall together. "Hopefully he'll come around."

"Well, I can't wait to meet him. I've seen pictures, he looks cute."

Fulton smirked. "Cute huh? Tammy, do you have a thing for enforcers? I mean, first me...."

She shoved him. "I was stupid and ten. Bite me. No worries though, I quickly got over it."

"Good. I want us to be friends, Tammy."

They stopped and turned to smile at each other. "We are Fult."

"This is my class." he said, pointing behind him.

"Laters." she said.

She waited until he disappeared before the smile slipped off her face. "Just friends. Of course."

* * *

Rick was laying in the dorm room he shared with Scooter, who entered the room, eyes gleaming.

"Dude, you know the frozen thing they pulled on us?" he asked.

Rick scowled. How was he liable to forget that anytime soon. Scooter seemed to get the message.

"Well, I know how to get them back. Check it out." He threw Rick a copy of the Eden Hall Code Book.

Rick glanced at it, confused. "Why do I care?"

Scooter rolled his eyes. "Read the part I high-lighted."

Rick flipped through it, coming across the messy, neon lines. He read it quietly. "...and the Varsity team will treat the JV team to a meal of their choosing in show of good sportsmanship." He scowled. "Wow, that is stupid."

Scooter smiled. "No, it's not."

"Scottie, what is your big plan?" Rick asked. "Getting them so stuffed, hopefully they'll throw up?"

"Nope." Scooter grinned widely.

"Tell me before I punch you." Rick threatened.

So, Scooter did.

And then Rick grinned as well.

"Excellent plan, Scooter."

* * *

"Banks. Adam Banks!"

Adam stopped at the sound of his name as Scooter ran over to him. "Dude, I've been calling for the past five minutes. What gives?"

Adam shrugged and continued walking. Scooter followed. "Look, if you think being a mute will save you from Riley, it ain't gonna happen."

"I'm not a mute." he said.

Scooter grinned. "Right. Look, man, I know how much you miss your team. It must suck being stuck with us."

"Not really." he replied.

Scooter gave him a "yeah right" look. "We decided to end the prank war. We got them, they got us. There's a little tradition here at Eden Hall. The Varsity team take the Junior Varsity team out for dinner. We'd like to do this, and we probably gonna need your help."

"Why me?" Adam asked.

"They don't trust us, dude. But you, they trust. If you could convince them, for us, that we mean no harm, that would rock."

Adam debated silently. "You really mean it? The pranks are over?"

"Would I lie to you?" Scooter asked.

"Alright." Adam finally said. "I'll help."

* * *

The Varsity team walked over to where the Ducks ate lunch.

"Nice prank guys." Rick told him. "So nice, in fact, we've decided to end our little riff. Varsity has to buy JV dinner, it's tradition and we decided to take you guys out. Minnesota Club, eight sharp. Be there."

"I don't like you guys." Cole said, glaring at them. "But here at Eden Hall, I learned to care about tradition."

The Varsity team walked away and Adam grinned at the Ducks. "Guys, it's okay."

Charlie turned to the team with a shrug. "Adam says it's okay. Must be okay."

The Ducks agreed and Connie caught Adam's eye, grinning. Maybe now all the animosity would end.

Linda and Tammy had taken to sitting with the Ducks during lunch lately. No one minded, Guy especially. After Varsity left, he turned to her.

"Is it really legit?" he asked.

Linda was thoughtful. "Well....the last time it happened was like five years ago. Then the JV team beat the Varsity team at the final game. Varsity got upset, totally sabotaged JV the next season and thus began the rivalry. The coach's never tried to stop it or anything and, before Orion got hired, back when Coach Thomas worked here, him and Wilson got into a huge fistfight. That's why he quit." she took a sip of water and looked around.

"Why is everyone staring at me?" she asked.

"How do you know all that?" Goldberg asked, amazed.

She shrugged. "I read about it."

They were all still staring at her and she looked down, embarrassed. Connie rolled her eyes.

"It's called picking up a book and actually obtaining information. I know how hard that must be for some of you." she scoffed.

The boys stopped staring at Linda and a few of them glared at Connie, who just smiled sweetly back. Charlie reached over to give her a high-five and Linda looked up, gratefully.

"Thanks." she whispered.

Connie smiled. "No sweat."

"But, should we go?" Guy asked.

Linda shrugged. "If you guys want."

"It is an actual thing." Charlie said. "If Linda knows about it, it can't be a prank."

"Plus, Banksie vouched." Connie pointed out. "He wouldn't have if it was."

"Let's do it then. All agreed?" Charlie asked.

The Ducks agreed.

* * *

After school, Connie ran home, eager to find something to wear to dinner that evening. She was searching through her closer when Lauren walked in.

"Hey little sis, whatcha looking for?"

"Something to wear, obviously." She grinned at her older sister. "The Varsity hockey team is treating the Ducks to dinner tonight at the Minnesota Club."

"Well, no offense, but these dresses look like a five year old would wear them." Lauren said, glancing at the choices Connie had laid out.

"None taken. I haven't gone dress shopping in years. I prefer jeans and sweats, you know that." Connie said.

Lauren rolled her eyes. "The tomboy thing is a little old, little sis."

"I think it works just fine for me."

"Then why the sudden interest in a dress? What's wrong with the pant suit you wore to Aunt Emma's wedding?"

Connie suddenly blushed and looked down. Lauren smiled.

"Someone's got a crush. Tell me, is he a Varsity?"

Connie nodded.

"Is he cute?"

Another nod.

"What is his name?"

"It's Adam, Lauren. Adam Banks."

Lauren stopped. "Adam Banks? Wasn't he on your team?"

"Yeah, but he got placed on Varsity at the beginning of the year."

"But what about Guy?"

"I don't think he knows. But, seriously, nothing's going to happen. Adam and I are just friends." Connie sighed.

Lauren smiled. "I think I have just the dress you for."

* * *

Adam knocked nervously on the front door of the Moreau house. He gave his tie a tug and swallowed, hoping Connie hadn't already left. Her mother answered the door.

"Hello, Adam. Don't you look nice?"

"Thanks, Mrs. Moreau. Is Connie still here?"

"She's upstairs, getting ready. Would you like to come in?"

He nodded and entered the house. He followed Connie's mom to the living room and sat down on the couch. Jeff was in there as well, watching TV.

"Hey Banks." he greeted with a nod, his eyes still on the screen.

"Hey." Adam said. He swallowed again, wondering what was taking Connie so long. She never struck him as the kind of girl that had to take forever to make herself look "presentable". That was one of the things he liked about her.

However, when she stepped into the living room, wearing a simple, yet beautiful dress and her hair pulled back, he was kind of happy she took that long.

"Adam, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"You....you look amazing, Cons." he whispered.

She blushed and looked down.

"Thanks." she mumbled. She wasn't used to compliments from anyone other than Guy. It was nice, very nice, coming from Adam.

"Uh, right. I was wondering if you wanted a ride tonight." he said.

Connie smiled. "Sure. Just let me grab a coat."

She hurried back upstairs where Lauren was. "What's going on?"

"Adam's here, he's giving me a ride and he said I look amazing." Connie's smile was blissful.

Lauren grinned. "Told you it would work."

They hugged and Connie quickly grabbed a coat from the closet. "See ya."

"Later, little sis."

Connie hurried back downstairs, smiling brightly. "Let's go."

Adam opened the door for her and they both said goodbye to her mom. They walked down the sidewalk, over to Adam's mom's car. He opened the door for her, again, and she climbed in.

"Thanks for the ride, Mrs. Banks." she said, as Adam closed the door and hurried around to the other side.

Mrs. Banks glanced in the rearview mirror and smiled. "Of course, sweetie."

* * *

Charlie stood in his bedroom in front of a body length mirror. He was grumbling as he tried tying his tie. He hated neckwear, really, truly hated it. There was a knock on his door.

"Come in!"

Scott entered the room and chuckled at the sight of Charlie wrestling with the black material. "Need some help, champ?"

"Yes." he said, giving up.

Scott walked over and began to unknot Charlie's mess. "Nervous about tonight?"

"Not really. Just dinner with the Ducks and some random jackasses."

"Language." Scott said, tugging lightly.

"Psh, like you care."

"True. But, you mother does and I am trying to set an example." Scott joked, stepping away. "There ya go."

Charlie glanced in the mirror. "Thanks, man."

"I'm gonna have to teach you to do that." Scott said.

Charlie grinned. "Why? All I need to do his buy a clip-on."

Scott reached over and ruffled his hair. "Get outta here. Go, have dinner at a restaurant I could never bring your mother to."

"Guilt trip. Shall I bring back a doggie bag?"

Scott laughed and grabbed Charlie, putting him in a headlock and giving him a noogie. Casey walked in.

"Scott, you're gonna wrinkle his suit."

Charlie stepped away from his step-father with a grin. "Sorry dear."

"Charles, tell me you're not skating in that thing."

"Of course not, you'd never let me." Charlie smiled. "Guy's mom is coming to pick me up."

"You look so handsome, sweetie." Casey sighed and walked over to him. "So much like....."

They all froze and Charlie tried to break the tension with a grin. "Mom, stop fussing over me. I promise, I won't be wearing a suit for a long time."

Casey smiled and swatted at his chest.

* * *

Julie stood outside the restaurant with the rest of the Eden Hall dormers. They had all taken the bus, and were waiting for the few Ducks with rides. A mini-van stopped out front and Guy and Charlie got out.

"Thanks for the ride, mom." Guy said.

"Yeah, thanks Mrs. Germaine." Charlie said.

"Go have fun you two."

They closed their doors and she drove away. They started walking to the Ducks.

"Nice tie." Guy said.

"Nice face." Charlie said.

They grinned at each other. Julie walked over. "Hey guys."

Charlie stopped. "Wow....you look incredible."

She blushed and stepped closer. "It's nothing. Not even a dress."

"You don't like dresses. You look comfortable and beautiful."

She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "You're pretty good at the whole sweet boyfriend thing."

"I know."

She laughed and he kissed her.

"Do we have to go inside?" she whispered as he pulled back.

"No. Of course that would be opening us up to complete and total ridicule from the Ducks." he mused.

She took his hand and tugged him towards the restaurant. "Let's go."

* * *

Adam and Connie arrived next. He opened the car door for her, they bid his mother a goodbye, and he opened the restaurant door for her as well.

"Stop doing that." she said.

He stopped. "Doing what?"

"Opening doors for me. I can open them myself you know."

"But...I'm being a gentleman." Adam was confused.

"Yes." Connie stepped closer. "But, I can take care of myself."

"Psh, I know that." he stepped closed too. "But, once in a while, you should let someone do something nice for you."

"I think I can handle door opening."

"You do look beautiful tonight." he said, brushing a stray hair behind her ear.

"Are you trying to distract me?" she whispered.

"Yes." he whispered. "Is it working."

He was leaning down and Connie stood on tip-toe. "Yes."

They kissed. It was soft and slow, gentle. He wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her close to him. Her arms wrapped around his neck.

* * *

"Where are Connie and Banksie?" Charlie wondered, glancing around the table.

Their seats had already been laid out for him, each Duck was sitting next to their "twin" Warrior. Captain with Captain, Goalie with Goalie. Scooter was loving it, Charlie was not.

"I'll go see if they're in the lobby." Guy stood up.

Charlie glanced down the table where Scooter was talking with Julie.

"So, you lived in Maine?"

"Live." she corrected. "I haven't moved, I'm merely staying here."

"But, you're living here." he said. "Was it nice there?"

"Yeah. I was always goalie, so I loved playing hockey. I brought our team quite a few victories."

"I believe that." Scooter grinned. "You look really nice, by the way."

"Thanks." she replied, uncomfortably. "Uh...how long have you been goalie."

"A few years. I used to play center but one day, my coach put me in the net and the rest was history."

Julie nodded, freezing as Scooter placed his hand on her knee. "Move your hand."

"Do you really want me to." he asked, suggestively.

"Remove your hand before I impale it with a fork." she threatened, glaring at him

He held up both hands in surrender. "Fine. Sor-ry."

She caught Charlie's eye and smiled softly, sending a reassuring wink his way. Scooter saw that and scowled.

* * *

Guy entered the lobby and paused in surprise. Connie and Adam....kissing. For one moment, jealousy burst through him. He wanted to go over there, to hit Adam, drag him away. He had no right kissing his....and then he stopped. Connie wasn't his girlfriend anymore. Linda flashed before his eyes and he sighed.

He had someone else, sort of. Connie deserved someone else too. Someone who cared about her and someone who would treat her right. He trusted Adam, he knew he wouldn't do anything to hurt Connie.

He looked at them for another moment, before stepping away and entering the dining room.

* * *

Connie pulled away, blushing deeply and smiling. "Hi."

Adam grinned. "Hi."

"We should uh, probably go." she said.

He stepped away but took her hand. "Let's go."

She smiled and they walked towards the dining room. Right before they walked in, she dropped her hand. He glanced at her, surprised.

"Let's wait. I don't think a room with all the Varsity players is a good way to announce...." she stopped. What were they?

"Right." he agreed, smiling. "We also probably figure out what we are first."

Connie laughed. "Yeah, that would be good."

He bowed. "After you, Ms. Moreau."

"Why, thank you Mr. Banks."

* * *

Dinner wasn't bad. The Ducks were actually having fun. Charlie kept glancing over at Scooter and Julie, who actually seemed to be having fun. It was true. Once Scooter had stopped hitting on her, he was actually fun to talk to. It was nice having someone who understood being a goalie and how it felt to save a game-deciding goal. Connie and Adam kept sharing secret glances, while Guy's mind occasionally wandered to Linda.

Finally, Rick stood up.

"This evening has been a great success. I want to say thanks to JV for being good sports. You guys have fun?" he asked.

The Ducks looked at each other and nodded.

"Good, you can thank Adam. All this is thanks to him."

Adam looked up, surprised that Rick was giving him props.

"Varsity, if you could?"

Scooter, Cole, and the rest stood up. Adam quickly joined them, feeling confused. What was going on? Scooter grinned at him and slapped his back as they walked out the doors.

"You can thank Banks for your little surprise too. Enjoy."

The Ducks watched as Rick followed Varsity out.

"Guys, it's a cake." Averman spoke up. "I heard them talking in the bathroom."

Charlie grinned widely. Maybe that had been a little harsh on Banksie. He'd apologize, first thing tomorrow.

The doors burst open and waiters brought the cake in. They Ducks froze as they realized the bill was sitting in a cake, which had the words Have Fun Suckers written in icing.

Charlie swore under his breath. He should have known.

* * *

AN- I totally didn't remember the message on the cake and I am too lazy to break out the DVD. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

AN- I am back! Here is chapter 6 of D3!

* * *

The Ducks exited the restaurant tired and dirty, with wrinkled clothes and the smell of disinfectant deep in their nostrils. Charlie was livid.

"We're getting them back."

Julie took his hand with a sigh. "Maybe we should say screw it. Charlie, this is never going to end."

He tore his hand away. "I am not letting Varsity get away with this. This ends when we end it."

She sighed, knowing nothing would stop Charlie from getting Varsity back. She felt so stupid, how could they not have seen this coming? No wonder Scooter was so nice, so wonder Varsity was so nice. And, she looked over at Connie's devastated face, what about Adam? Did he know. Riley had mentioned it was all his idea. But, Adam wouldn't do that to them......would he?

"We need to think of a plan, Ducks." Charlie called out into the night air.

"Erm, Charlie?" Connie finally asked, and the Ducks realized with heavy hearts how small her voice sounded. "How are we going to get into Eden Hall this late at night? You know they lock the gates down."

Charlie looked around. "We're pretty close to my place. All in favor of crashing."

"Aye." the team chanted.

Julie held back as she waited for Connie and let Charlie, Russ, and Fulton lead the revenge plan.

"You okay?" she asked her.

Connie tried to grin. "Sure thing. Lauren is going to kill me. I think I got a stain on her dress."

"Right. Connie, are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes, Julie. I mean, we're going to get Varsity back, that's all that matters."

"And Adam." Julie reminded her.

Connie stopped. "Why, Adam? He didn't have anything to do with this."

"Rick said he did." Julie reminded her.

"And you believed that jackass? Jules, he'd tell us anything to make us hate Adam. He wouldn't do this to us."

"Who are you tryng to convince? Me or you?"

"No one!" Connie snapped. "Because I believe him and I thought you were on my side." She shook her head. "I believe him." she repeated again, knowing it was true. She did believe him.

Julie just looked away. It was obvious she didn't believe that anymore. Connie felt crushed. The one person who was on her side.....it didn't matter, she thought angrily, Adam wouldn't do it and I know that.

That was all that mattered.

* * *

The plan would be enacted a few nights later. Charlie and Russ had finally come up with it, after ages of endless discussion. Connie had blatantly refused to participate, so they made her look out, guilt tripping her into it.

"Would you really want the Ducks to get expelled?" Charlie had asked her.

Guy had volunteered to assist her. The rest of the Ducks had their missions. It was Dwayne's job to get a hold of Cole, who guarded the Varsity dorms. Charlie and Julie would break into the Dean's office, along with Russ and Fulton to steal his precious fire ants. Averman, Luis, and Kenny would slip the hoses into the windows above the door.

The only problem was getting inside the main building to get to the Dean's office. Sure, they could break into that as well, but they agreed it would look better if they could just grab a key.

The answer came to them at lunch.

* * *

The Ducks were sitting around, as usual, eating food and mocking Varsity. Suddenly, Tammy spoke up.

"Linda, is it cool if you got the key tonight? I need some extra practice."

The Ducks froze as Linda replied. "Sure. I'll ask him tonight."

"Uh...what key?" Charlie asked.

"The key to the school. Her uncle is the Dean." Tammy explained. "And whenever her best friend, that's me, needs some extra pratice on the ice,"

"She can get you in." Charlie finished for her, his eyes gleaming.

"Wait. Don't tell anyone. Linda hates people knowing her uncle is the Dean." Tammy said at Linda's slightly panicked look.

"No sweat, Linda. Your secret is safe with us." Charlie assured her.

Guy didn't need mind-reading powers to know Charlie's new plan.

* * *

Guy and Linda walked out of the lunch room together.

"So, a private key? That's pretty kickass." Guy said.

Linda laughed. "Oh totally."

Guy grinned as well, Charlie's words ringing through his mind. _Get the key from her. She likes you, it will be easy. _

"Do you use it all the time?" he asked.

"No, he'd freak if I used it all the time. I may be his niece, but this school is his baby. The only reason he lets me use it for Tammy, is because our parents go way back. And, we don't do it all the time."

"Right." Guilt was rising inside of him. He had to get this over and done with. "Linda-"

The bell rang and he chickened out. "I'll see you later."

She smiled and the guilt twisted even more. "Bye."

* * *

"Did you get it yet?" Charlie asked him, later that day.

"No." Guy said.

"Dude, we need that key." Charlie reminded him.

Guy turned on him. "Easy for you to say! It's not like you're risking a relationship for it! She might hate me for this, but it doesn't matter to you, does it? As long as you get your fucking key."

He walked away and Charlie looked down, feeling guilty. Julie walked over. "Everything okay?"

"Do you think it's fair? Asking him to do that for us?"

"Honestly, no. He really likes her, Spaz. I think we should find another way."

He nodded and kissed her forehead. "Thank you, voice of reason. I'll let him know."

She grabbed his shirt and pulled him down to kiss him. He blinked before pressing her against a nearby locker and kissing her back. They broke apart and she smiled.

"See you later."

He watched her walk away and realized she would be the death of him.

He didn't really mind.

* * *

Guy walked out of school later with Connie and Charlie.

"So yeah, it's fine man. You don't need to grab the-"

He stopped at they spotted Adam a few steps away. Charlie scowled and Guy shook his head. Connie pushed both of them aside and walked over.

"Hey, Banks." she greeted.

He turned in actual surprise. "I thought you hated me."

"Why would I hate you? Because Riley tried to blame you for that prank?"

His face broke out into a huge smile. She smiled brightly back. He glanced behind her, at Guy and Charlie.

"But, they still hate me?"

She sighed. "They're idiots."

"Glad to see I still have one ally on the Ducks." Adam said, sighing as well.

"You're always have me, Banksie." she whispered.

He grinned. "Thanks. I should go, though. So they don't freak out about you talking to the enemy."

She grabbed his hand and leaned up on tip-toe to kiss his cheek. "See you later, then."

He smiled. "Later."

* * *

"As stated before." Charlie said, glaring at Adam. "You don't need to get the key."

Riley and Cole suddenly appeared, pushing both boys down onto the ground. Cole grabbed Guy's backpack and threw it up into a nearby tree. Riley took Charlie's hat and threw it in the mud. Both boys glares at the older ones.

Students around them laughed and pointed and Guy felt his face turn red.

"I'm getting the key man."

"Good plan." Charlie agreed.

* * *

Later that day, Guy knocked on Linda's front door, smiling when her mother answered.

"Hello, Mrs. Tompkins. I'm Guy Germaine, a friend of Linda's. Is she home?"

"Nice to meet you." she said. "She's up in her room. First door on the left up the stairs."

Guy hurried upstairs and knocked on her door. "Come in!"

He entered and smile as he saw her at her desk. "Hey."

She turned in surprise, smiling brightly. "Hey, Guy. What are you doing here?"

"Uh, do you want to hang out tonight?" he asked.

"Kind of last notice, don't you think?" she asked, smiling. "But, sure. Where do you want to go?"

He shrugged. "A movie maybe?"

She laughed and stood up, walking over to her bed and slipping on her shoes. She grabbed her jacket and a set of keys on her night stand. "Remind me to give these to Tammy."

"Sure thing."

He hoped he didn't sound as horrible as he felt.

* * *

They walked out of the theater, laughing.

"That was so horrible!" Linda exclaimed.

"I thought this movie would be okay." Guy shook his head. "Of course, our constant making fun didn't help."

She nodded, still laughing. "This was fun, Guy."

She took his hand and smiled at him. "Thanks."

He looked into her eyes and felt his heart constrict. "No sweat."

They walked in silence until they reached her house. She let go of his hand and crossed her arm over her chest. "So....goodnight?"

"Goodnight. I had fun." he involuntarily took a step close to her.

She stepped closer as well. "I did too."

They were too close now. He wanted to kiss her. He shouldn't, it would only cause the guilt to erupt. He shouldn't......

"So, good-"

He cupped her face in his hands and leaned into kiss her. She kissed him back, softly. They pulled apart slowly and her smile was radiant.

"Good night, Guy." she whispered.

"Good night, Linda." he whispered back.

She turned to go into the house, but suddenly stopped. "Hey, do you see Tammy tonight?"

He nodded without thinking and suddenly felt her press the set of keys into his hand. "Can you give her those? They're for the school."

She kissed his cheek. "Thanks."

He watched her head into the house and looked down at his hand.

* * *

The plan was in action. Charlie, Julie, and Russ used the key to get into the school while the others used one to get into the dorms. They headed towards the Dean's office while Dwayne looked around for Cole.

Connie and Guy were the only miserable ones. They sat outside, keeping watch just as promised.

"You know, all this ninja stuff makes you look-" Connie began.

"Ruggedly handsome?" he asked, only slightly joking.

"Amazingly stupid!" she snapped.

He glares at her over his binoculars. "Nice. I feel crappy enough as it is."

"You didn't have to get the key. They didn't need it!"

"Connie, Varsity deserves this, okay? Linda will understand."

"Who are you trying to convince, you or me?"

"What about you?" he suddenly turned on her. "Does Adam know about this?"

She looked away. "No, he doesn't. But, it doesn't matter, he sleeps at home, not here. Not anymore."

Guy sighed. "Connie...you really like him, don't you?"

Connie shrugged.

"Don't you?"

"He was there for me Guy, after us. I'd be lying if I said I didn't feel something."

"That kiss I saw didn't look like "something."" he said.

She stared at him wide-eyed. "You saw that?"

"Yeah. You seemed pretty into it." he sighed. "I just want you to be happy, Connie. If it's with Adam...."

"Thank you." she whispered. "I really hope Linda doesn't hate you."

"Me too." he sighed.

* * *

The prank worked and Varsity got bitten quite well by the ants. Rick demanded a match on the ice, which Charlie was only too happy to accept.

The next morning, at dawn, the Ducks and the Warriors entered the ice. Goldberg and Julie would share the net. Adam tried to apologize to Charlie, but he wouldn't hear it. Scooter tried flirting with Julie, but she shot him a look and skated away.

Varsity was evil. They were pulling all stops to win, not afraid to injure anyone. Connie got knocked hard into the boards. Charlie and Guy skated over immediately, as did Adam.

"Go away." Charlie snarled at his once best friend.

Adam stood his ground. "Is she okay?"

"She's fine." Guy answered, helping Connie up. She smiled at Adam, a weak smile. "I'm fine."

He watched as Averman helped Guy get her onto the bench. He turned to Charlie, who was glaring at him. He skated back towards Varsity's side. According to Charlie, hell according to all the Ducks, he belonged here. Screw them, he thought, they don't want me, why should I want them?

The game continued.

At one point, Charlie had the puck and Adam skated over him trying to steal it. Charlie lost it and grabbed Adam around the neck, sending them both into the net. They stood up and faced each other.

"Nice take down, you'd be in the box by now." Adam snapped, pushing him.

"Go cry to your rich parents." Charlie snapped, pushing him right back.

Next thing either of them knew, for the first time since they met, the two began fighting. Varsity went to Adam's aid and the Ducks to Charlie's. It was an all out brawl, stopping only when the lights came on and they heard Orion's voice.

"Enough! Varsity, off the ice. Don't think I won't be telling Wilson about this."

Varsity left, smirking happily. Adam glared over his shoulder once at his so called friends.

Orion began yelling at them, telling them they lost any edge they had over Varsity. The more he yelled, the angrier Charlie got. Then, he told them to take off their Duck jerseys. To Charlie's horror, that's just what everyone did. Except himself and Fulton.

So, when Orion said take off the jerseys or quit, Charlie knew what he had to do.

And, to the shock and surprise of each Duck, he and Fulton skated off the ice.

* * *

AN- And that is the end of chapter 6. What's gonna happen in 7? Stay tuned to find out!

P. S. I know Connie didn't get checked into the boards during the game, but that was added for dramatic tension.


	7. Chapter 7

AN- I'm sorry it's been so long since I've updated, but I got this sudden need to resurrect this story. So, here it is, chapter 7.

* * *

The next day, instead of being at school where they belonged, Charlie and Fulton headed to the mall for some ultimate fun. They ate food, rode some rides, ate some more food, rode a couple more rides, ate even more food and, finally, spent some quality time with one of the garbage cans until mall guards kicked them out.

"Except for the puking, that was better than school." Charlie said.

Fulton laughed and agreed. They walked around town for a while, until it was safe to head back to Charlie's. There, Fulton broke the news.

"Look man, this whole thing.....I can't do it anymore."

Charlie froze. "What do you mean? Once we're eighteen, we can head up to Canada, join hockey up there."

"Charlie! Are you listening to yourself? We're fourteen, we need to go to school. I need to."

"You're going back." Charlie muttered in disbelief. "You're actually going back."

"I'm sorry man. I hope you change your mind."

Fulton turned to leave. In anger, Charlie shouted after him. "Fine! Go! Go back and be a sell out. See if I care."

With a feeling of disappointment, he headed inside.

* * *

Back at school, the rest of the Ducks were feeling the heat from the day before.

Connie spotted Adam at his locker and walked over, smiling at him. "Hey, Banks. How's it going?"

He pulled out a couple books, ignoring her.

"Adam?" she asked, softly.

He rummaged through his backpack, pulling out a couple pencils.

"Adam, please, look at me."

He finally listened, turning to face her. "What's up?"

"You were ignoring me. No big deal." she said, trying to make a joke.

A smile didn't appear on his face. "Loud hallway. Didn't hear you."

"Don't be like this."

"Like what? Pissed off that my so-called friends ditch me? Pissed off that they would believe I'd betray them? Pissed off that they don't even miss me? You're right, I shouldn't be like this."

He slammed his locker, catching the eyes of students all around them. Connie stared at him.

"Adam...I never......I knew.....I did." she whispered.

He looked down, with a sigh. "I'm cutting ties with the Ducks, Connie. All of them."

At first the words didn't register. Then, slowly, she realized. He wanted to cut her out as well.

"No."

"I'm sorry, Connie."

"No! You said you would always be there! That I could always count on you!" she yelled.

He looked around at the other students, watching them intently. "Connie."

"You kissed me. You.....I thought you. I-" she trailed off, her heart slowly breaking.

He hated the agony she was in, the pain in her brown eyes that he put there. "I'm sorry, Connie. I really am."

She turned away from him and tore off down the hall. People stared at him, whispering to their friends. He ignored them, too busy with the rippling pain inside him to care.

* * *

Connie locked herself in one of the bathroom stalls, sniffling occasionally, gripping a handful of paper-towels. She heard the door opened and silenced, immediately.

"Connie? Are you in here, sweetie?" Tammy asked.

Connie unlocked the stall and walked over to the mirror. "Hey."

"Oh, Connie. I'm so sorry."

"You saw it, then? Our little fight."

Tammy nodded and hugged her. "He's being a brat."

"No, he has every right to act like this. The Ducks have completely pulled away and he's hurt."

"But you didn't." Tammy whispered.

"No. Because I like him Tammy. I like him a whole lot. He, obviously, doesn't feel the same way."

"Then, he's an idiot."

Connie smiled. "Thanks, Tammy."

"Of course." Tammy wetted some paper-towels and handed them to Connie. "Now, wipe your eyes and go out there looking like you don't have a care in the world. Show those snobby kids!"

Connie laughed and wiped her eyes, checking herself in the mirror to see if she looked really bad. Once she checked out, her and Tammy exited the bathroom and headed to class.

* * *

"So, how was your evening."

Guy winced as he turned around. Linda's tone was too even, too uncaring for her not to know.

"It was pretty......eventful."

"Yeah, I heard. It's all anyone can talk about."

"Linda, I-"

"Save it. You know, I'm so glad I could help you take down Varsity, really I am."

He knew there was more. All those fights he had with Connie trained him to expect more.

"I just wish you would have told me the truth. I also wish you hadn't used me. My Uncle, is beyond pissed at me. He thinks I betrayed his trust and confidence, and, if I tell him you somehow wrangled the key away from me, you could be in more trouble."

"Linda-"

"My parents are pissed too. I've been grounded. Indefinitely. Can you just tell me something, please? Did you ever like me? Was this just all part of your little plan?"

"Linda, I do! I like you, a lot."

She nodded sadly. "Yeah. I bet."

"They're assholes. Linda, I needed to."

"I know. I hope it was worth it. Bye, Guy."

He watched her walk away, knowing there was nothing he could do.

* * *

For the second time since they arrived, all the Ducks were crowded in the Dean's office. He sat behind his desk, shaking his head.

"Breaking and entering. Stealing ants. Illegal hockey games. Ever since you've arrived, things have gone haywire around here."

A few Ducks shuffled their feet. One coughed.

"Whose idea was it?"

There was silence from the entire team.

"I suspected this much. I can't really suspend you. The only proof I have is Varsity's word and it's no secret they hate you. There wasn't evidence of a break in, but it just so happen, my set of keys went missing the same night. Can't tie you to those. As for the game, Varsity is just as much to blame."

He stood up and walked around his desk, toward the door, opening it.

"If I do find any evidence, you will be back. Have a nice day."

One by one, the team filed out. They convened around the corner from the office, away from prying eyes.

"So, on a scale of one to ten, how's everyone's day been?" asked Averman.

"One." Connie muttered.

"Same." Guy agreed.

"Mine was actually a ten."

The team turned as Fulton walked through the front doors, a huge grin on his face. Connie and Julie both ran and hugged him, while guys merely shouted greetings.

"I thought you quit." Connie said.

"Nah. I can't stay away from this school. Or you guys."

Julie peered around him. "Did you come alone?"

"Uh...yeah. He's, uh, not coming back, Jules."

"Well," she tried smiling. "At least you did."

"I'm going to go talk with Coach. Apologize and try to come back."

The team decided to walk with him to the arena.

* * *

Later that afternoon, there was a knock on the apartment door. Charlie answered it, smiling at the person on the other side.

"Hey Jules. What brings you here?"

"Let's go for a walk, huh?" she asked, with a smile.

"Sure thing. I'm going out, later mom!" he called out as they left.

They headed for the park and took a seat on the bench. They sat in silence for a while.

"What's up, Jules?"

"Fulton came back today. He's on the team again. He said you weren't coming back."

"He's right."

Her head turned to him sharply and he met her stare evenly. "What!?"

"I'm not going back, Jules. Why the hell should I? Because Orion's suddenly done acting like a dick? Because the school suddenly accepts us? We're miserable there, and I'm not going back."

They both stood up, and Julie's anger at him boiled over. "You're such an asshole! Ever since we started this school you've been complaining. Coach left us, you're not captain anymore, Varsity hates us. You know what, Charlie? A lot of us hate it there. We all feel abandoned by coach, and all of our positions have been changed. You don't see any of us complaining!"

"Why would you? You're first string goalie."

She shook her head at him. "You know, I thought coming here would be the greatest thing for us. But, we've been arguing so much lately. This was a mistake."

"Don't say that." he said. "You make it sound like you're breaking up with me."

"Maybe I am." she spoke quietly.

He stared at her, and she at him. Finally, he nodded a few times. "Fine. Fine, do whatever you want. You want to end this? It's over."

He turned to go, not seeing the stricken look that passed over her face. "Bye, Jules."

"Charlie!" she called.

He stopped and heard her run to him, turning in time to catch her in his arms. They hugged tightly, and he heard her sniffle.

"I love you." she whispered. "Please. Please, come back."

He shook his head. "I can't."

Slowly, she backed away from him and his embrace. She stared sadly at him.

"I do love you, though." he whispered.

Another silence entered between them. Finally, she turned to leave. He watched her go, wanting to go after her, to call her back. Instead, he turned and walked away.

* * *

The Ducks had a game that night, he remembered, as he entered Hans skate shop. The old man was sitting on the couch, listening to the radio.

"They won't play well without you, Charlie."

"They'll be fine, Hans. Fulton went back." he sat down in an old arm chair.

"Charlie, this fit you are throwing. It isn't right. The team needs you. Orion needs to be taught the Duck way."

"There are no more Ducks! Orion killed us. He put Adam on Varsity, he changed our positions, he took away my C."

Hans reached over to the table next to the couch and pulled a drawer open. Then, he pulled out many C letter patches.

"It's just a letter Charlie. Here, these are a few."

Charlie glared at him. "Are you making fun of me, Hans?"

"Charlie." the old man stared seriously at him. "The team needs you."

"No, they don't." he stood up to leave. "They don't Hans."

A look of pain crossed over Hans' face and Charlie reached for him in concern. "Are you alright."

Hans chuckled weakly after a moment. "Of course. Go back to school, Charlie."

"I can't." He patted Hans on the shoulder. "They don't need me."

* * *

Julie entered the dorm room she shared with Connie and was happy to find it empty. There, she finally let the tears lose. They had just lost their game embarrassingly. Her and Charlie were over. Her first love ended before they could really even explore their feelings. Everything was so screwed up. Adam was gone. Jesse was gone. Dean was gone. Now, in a way, Charlie was gone.

She really needed to talk to Dean. She somehow knew he would be able to cheer her up. She longed to call him, or email him, but she feared no response might make her feel even more depressed.

The door opened and Connie stepped in, sniffling.

"You've heard." she said, looking at Julie's red eyes.

"Heard what?"

"Hans died tonight, Jules."

Julie gasped. Hans, Gordon's mentor, Charlie's mentor. The nice, jokester old man she met.

"He was so important to the Ducks." Connie whispered.

Julie hugged her, not feeling the same lose as she did. Julie, herself, had known Jan, his brother. The newbies had never gotten to know Hans like the originals did.

Their door burst open and Tammy walked in. Connie immediately brought her into their hug.

"Do the Ducks know?" Julie finally asked.

Connie nodded and wiped her eyes. "That's how I found out."

"Same." Tammy walked over to Connie's bed and sat down. "I can't believe Hans is gone."

"He was such a great guy. He helped us so much when we first started out." Connie murmured.

"Does Adam know?" Julie asked.

"No one's told him." Connie said. "Maybe I should."

"Do you want me to go with you?" Tammy asked.

"No. I'll go by myself. See you guys in a bit."

She left the dorms and headed to Adam's house. She knocked on the front door and his father answered. He glanced warily at her red eyes and disheveled form. "Can I help you?"

"Is Adam home?"

"May I ask what you want with my son?" Phillip asked.

"Who is it dad?" Adam looked past his father at the figure out front. "Connie?"

She nodded and Adam practically pushed his father aside to take her into his arms. "What's wrong?"

"Hans died." she whispered.

Grief hit Adam quickly and he felt the lose of their oldest mentor. He sighed, continuing to hold Connie as she sobbed in his arms.

* * *

Julie sat in her dorm room, alone. Tammy had gone to share memories with the Ducks. She declined, just wanting to be alone. A knock on the door drove her to it.

It was Scooter.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"I heard about Charlie quitting the team, I wanted to make sure you're okay. And, you're obviously not."

"An old friend just passed away." she said.

"Oh."

"Charlie and I also just broke up."

"Oh, Julie, I'm so sorry."

She looked at him, and he seemed sincere, like he actually cared. Like he wasn't just trying to get into her pants.

"It was this stupid school. We were fine until we got here." she whispered.

Scooter hugged her and she closed her eyes, with a sigh. It felt nice, being held. Being comforted by strong arms. It made her ache for Charlie a little more.

"He's an idiot, Julie. You're so amazing." he pulled away to look at her. "You're gorgeous. You're a kickass goalie. He screwed up."

She managed a watery smile. "Thanks. You don't have to be nice to me, you know."

"I want to be." he whispered, staring into her eyes.

She knew he was going to kiss her. A part of her had known since he flirted with her at the dinner. As he moved forward, she made no move to stop him. A part of her didn't want to stop him. A small part of her wanted him to kiss her, wanted to know what it was like to feel another boy's lips upon hers. Especially now that she and Charlie were no more.

* * *

Charlie walked into the dorms, miserably. He wanted to go to the Ducks, to sit around and talk about Hans. He even passed by Guy's room and heard them in there, talking. He almost stopped and knocked. Instead, he headed to the stairs. What he really needed, was Julie.

As he climbed the stairs, he thought of a million different reasons to get her to forgive him. To convince her they could make things work. To show her how much he truly loved her.

He walked onto her floor and headed down the hall, where he knew her dorm room would be. He stopped short, his heart constricting.

Scooter. Julie. Kissing.

Scooter was kissing Julie, his Julie. And, she was kissing him back. They were kissing each other.

He shook his head and turned away, nearly running back to the stairs. He needed to get as far away from there as possible.

Eden Hall had become his very own hell, in so many different ways, and he had to get out.

* * *

AN- Wow, I go away for so long and I leave you all with this very depressing chapter. I'm terribly sorry,but I do hope to return soon.

P.S. Was that last line too dramatic? I wanted to show how much the school had truly messed up his life, what with the team, Adam, Julie, this whole Scooter kissing Julie. Oh, and don't be hating Julie for kissing Scooter back. She's very upset right now, and he's being a sort of comfort to her. Check back next chap to see how this plays out.


	8. Chapter 8

AN- I've returned! Here's the next chap.

* * *

Julie felt his lips move over hers with a skill that Charlie hadn't possessed. He was taller than her, taller than Charlie too. He was more built than Charlie.

Charlie.

She pushed Scooter away, closing her eyes as the guilt finally hit her. He glanced warily at her as she slipped into more tears.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "Please go."

"Julie, I want you. You, obviously, want me too. Forget Conway." he reached for her and she stepped further into her room, her hand on the door prepared to slam it in his face.

"Go, Scooter, or you'll learn the same lesson the Iceland players did when they tried hitting on me."

He wasn't sure what he lesson was, but the look on her face made him think it wasn't a pleasant one. He shook his head and took off down the hallway. Julie closed the door and laid back down on her bed. She hugged her legs to her body and started to cry once more.

* * *

"The funeral is tomorrow." Connie whispered.

She was sitting on Adam's couch, with Adam's arm wrapped firmly around her.

"I'll be there." he told her.

"Hans would have liked you being there. I know he would have." she sniffled. "Everything's falling apart, Adam. Hans is dead, Charlie's gone, Coach ditched us. You....you left."

He closed his eyes, hearing the pain in her voice. "They don't want me."

She pulled away to look at him. "Yes they do. They want you back Adam. Every single one of them."

"Connie." he stood up. "You want me back. I think that's about it."

"Ok fine, let's say I am. Wouldn't I be enough?" She stood up, walking over to him. "Adam, I....I have feelings for you."

He looked at her, frozen in shock. Connie Moreau, the girl of his dreams, had feelings for him? Him, Adam Banks, forever the best friend?

"Please, come back."

He looked into her eyes and almost agreed, until he remembered the looks on the Ducks faces after the disastrous dinner. Then, the game.

"Connie, I can't."

She stared sadly at him, before nodding. "See you at the funeral."

He watched her leave, hating himself for saying nothing.

* * *

The day was cloudy, which seemed like a mirror of the entire team's mood. Julie stood next to Connie, her eyes glued to the black coffin in front of her.

She'd never been to an actual funeral before. Her grandparents had died when she was young, and her parents hadn't wanted to expose to her that at such a young age. She felt someone squeeze her hand and smiled at Connie.

Adam had shown up. He was quietly standing in the back. Julie longed to know what had happened between him and Connie when she went to his house ever since Connie had returned to their dorm and went straight to bed, crying softly. Tammy was on the other side of Connie, Fulton's hand resting on her shoulder in a reassuring manner. The sight of it suddenly filled her with a longing for Dean, displaying that exact comfort to her and a longing to disappear into Charlie's warm arms.

Their exiled captain stood away from the rest of the group with his mother, his hands clenched at his side, his eyes giving away nothing but pure grief. Several times, she felt his eyes on her, but whenever she looked up, he looked away.

Suddenly, Coach appeared. He was carrying Hans' jersey, which he laid onto the coffin.

"Every time you touch the ice, remember it was Hans who taught us to fly." he said.

It was too much for Charlie. He turned on his heel and walked as fast as he could away from everyone. Julie couldn't take it anymore, she took off after him.

She followed him until he reached the water's edge and he suddenly stopped, sinking down onto his knees. She walked to him, cautiously.

"Charlie?" she whispered.

"Go. Away." he snapped harshly.

Julie was taken aback and froze for a moment before sliding up to him. "Charlie, talk to me."

He stood up, whipping around face her. "Why don't you go find Scooter? I'm sure he'll listen."

Foreboding filled Julie. "Why do you say that?"

He smirked. "I saw the two of you last night. Quite cozy, I didn't want to break it up. Glad to see our break-up, or whatever the hell it was, didn't phaze you."

"That's not fair." she whispered. "I was heartbroken, Charlie. Miserable! He kissed me, and for the first time all night, I didn't feel like my life sucked. But, you know what happened while he was kissing me?"

"I really don't want to know." he turned to go and she caught his arm.

"All I could think of, all I could see, was you. Then, I pushed him away. I screwed up, I let him get close. I thought he was trying to be a friend. But all that kiss made me realize was that I love you. More than anything."

He stood silently and she slowly let go of his arm.

"But you're leaving. And, I can't spend forever waiting for you to come back."

He didn't look at her as she turned around to head back to the Ducks. "Goodbye, Charlie."

She was gone before he finally spoke.

"Goodbye, Jules."

* * *

The Ducks walked slowly back to their many cars. Connie caught sight of Adam trying to get away as fast as possible.

"Adam, wait."

Adam turned when he realized it wasn't Connie's voice, urging him back. Guy stood a little ways in front of the Ducks, looking regretful.

"Wanna come back to my house? We're having a wake."

Adam longed to tell him off. To tell them all too much had happened for him to suddenly take them back.

"I know we were pricks." Russ said. "And you have every right to just walk away right now."

"But, we'd like it if you came back. We know we don't deserve it." Fulton said.

"Please, Banksie?" Julie asked.

A smile slipped onto his face and before he knew it, he was walking over to them.

"You guys are all ass holes. Agreed?"

There was a chorus of "yes" from the Ducks and a few subdued chuckles. Adam grinned.

"Good."

And, he stepped into the fray. He was surround by a giant group hug and realized, he was a Duck. He did belong. There was no other team he wanted to be on.

One by one, they pulled away and headed back to their cars. Adam caught Connie's eye and saw her smiling softly, despite the circumstances.

He got the Ducks back. Now, he just needed to get Connie.

* * *

A loud beeping noise woke Charlie from a sound sleep. He groaned and glanced toward the alarm clock.

"6 A.M.? I didn't set my alarm."

"I did."

He craned his neck towards the voice and saw Coach sitting on his chair. "Good morning Charlie. We're going to spend the day together, and I wanted to get an early start."

"No. Hans is dead, I left school, Julie and I are over. Life sucks, I just want to sleep."

Gordon sighed as the boy laid his head back down. He stood up and walked over to the side of Charlie's bed, picking up the mattress and dumping him on the floor.

"Good, you're up. Now, get dressed."

Charlie bit back a scowl.

* * *

The first place Coach took him was the school arena. There was classical music playing and Charlie wondered if Coach was going to make him skate to it.

Then, Orion stepped onto the ice, pushing a little girl in a wheelchair. Charlie's stomach clenched.

"That's his daughter." Gordon said softly. "Car accident, about six years ago. His team was transferring to another state and he decided to stay here. He thought moving would affect her recovery."

Charlie swallowed. "We all thought he was a washed up has-been."

Orion leaned down and said something that made his daughter smile.

"Come on, kid. There's something else I want to show you."

Reluctantly, Charlie stood up to follow Coach. He took him to the school's hall of fame showcase, and pointed out a picture of himself.

"That was me, with my Greg Brady haircut." They both chuckled.

"I was like you, Charlie. When I played hockey, I was a total hot shot... tried to take control of every game. I wound up quitting. So I tried the law. Same thing. I ruled the courtroom, but inside I was a mess. Started drinking. Man, I was going down. But then this great thing happened, maybe the best thing ever: I got arrested and sentenced to community service. And there you were: Charlie and the Ducks. And as hard as I fought it, there you were. You gave me a life, Charlie, and I want to say thank you. I told Orion about all this when I talked to him about taking over. I told him that you were the heart of the team and that you would learn something from each other. I told him that you were the real Minnesota Miracle Man."

"You did?" Charlie asked.

Coach nodded. "So be that man, Charlie. Be that man."

Overcome with emotion, the two men hugged.

* * *

They left the school and Coach took him to the old basket ball court, where the Ducks were playing an impromptu game. Charlie spotted Adam with them.

"There they are, Charlie. Same old Ducks. What do you say we go join them?"

Charlie took a deep breath and stepped onto the court. The game ceased and everyone stared at him. He cleared his throat nervously. Finally, Connie skated up to him, holding out a helmet and skates.

"It's about time you got here, Spaz." she chortled.

He smiled at her and took the proffered items. "Thanks, Cons."

Just like that, he was back.

* * *

After the game, the Ducks were getting ready to head home.

"Adam, got a sec?" Charlie asked.

Adam and Connie, who he was having a conversation with, both stopped. So did the Ducks.

"Sure." Adam called.

He glanced at Connie, who smiled brightly at him, and turned to Charlie. The Ducks seemed to realize this conversation was better in private and they began to head home.

"What's up?" Adam asked, once the court was empty.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I was an ass to you, I'm sorry I threw away four years of friendship all because you got transferred to Varsity. I'm sorry that I'm the worst friend ever. It's just, and it will probably sound like a load of bull, I couldn't believe you wanted to leave the Ducks. I thought you were the traitor."

"I wasn't going to. My dad found out about Varsity and you know that.....you know how much I need to please him. Things haven't been right between him and I since I joined the Ducks."

"I know that. Believe me, I do. Which is why I'm the jerk. I didn't care the reasoning, I just wanted to hate you."

Adam gave a weak smile. "At least you're being honest."

"I couldn't hate you. I wanted to, but I couldn't." Charlie sighed. "You're like a brother to me, Banksie."

"The feeling's mutual, Spazway."

Charlie let out a relieved chuckle. "So, are we okay?"

Adam gave a one arm shrugged. "I guess. I mean, I forgave the Ducks, might as well forgive you too."

Charlie grinned and the two fell in step as they left the court. "You could have made them beg for your forgives."

"Yeah, that seems cruel."

"So, we're still best friends, right?"

Adam smiled. "You bet."

* * *

The next day was a game day for the Ducks. They were all on the bus, ready to go. Julie stared out the window then, feeling someone nudge her, turned to Connie.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. I guess I was just hoping." she trailed off.

Connie smiled sadly. "Yeah, I was too."

"Conway?"

All eyes turned to the front, where Charlie stood sheepishly in front of Orion.

"I wanna play two-way hockey, Coach. I wanna come back. Can I?"

Orion regarded him for a moment before smiling. Charlie grinned and made his way down the aisle. Before he sat down, he caught Julie's eye and managed a small smile. She beamed at him. He sat down next to Russ, who started teasing him about his return.

The Dean suddenly walked onto the bus. "Good morning, Coach." he greeted pleasantly. "How are things?"

"Fine. We're headed to a game."

"Actually, you're not. See, your scholarships have come under review from our board and, well, we've realized it's not professional of us to keep promoting a team that can't seem to win any games. I'm afraid this means you'll have to leave Eden Hall."

Dean Buckley stepped off the bus, followed by Orion. The Ducks heard him defend them, saying that they were his team now and that, if they left, he left. Then, they heard the Dean say goodbye and watched him leave. They each stepped off the bus, surrounding their new Coach.

"So, what do we go now?" Russ asked.

Charlie caught Orion's eye and a plan suddenly formed. "We get help."

* * *

The next day was the hearing, which would determine the future of the Ducks. Tammy was there, prepared to support her old teammates. She had also dragged a reluctant Linda along.

"I don't really care if they leave." she said.

Tammy rolled her eyes. "I would believe you if you hadn't already stated this twenty times this morning."

"I'm serious. Guy's nothing to me now. He's like a speck. A speck on the windshield that I've cleaned off."

"Guy's more like a dead bug than a speck." Connie said from behind them. "He's a lot harder to clean off then you think."

Tammy smiled at her old friend and hugged her. "I hope things pull through, sweetie. I'd miss you too much."

"Same, Tammy."

Linda looked down guiltily as Connie turned to her.

"Guy didn't want anything to do with the plan. He refused to get the key from you, because he liked you way too much to jeopardize that. Then, you slipped it into his hand and he came back to the dorm with it, prepared to give it to Tammy. Charlie saw it, figured he got it for us, and took it." Linda looked up as the brunette in front of her. "He's crazy about you, Linda. If things work out and we get to stay here, please, give him a chance. He's a good guy."

The Ducks were called in and Connie smiled once more at the two girls before following her team into the small room. Linda and Tammy followed the crowd inside.

* * *

The Ducks stood nervously in front of a small fraction of the school and the school board members. Each had the same thing on their mind: what if this didn't work?

Guy turned to Adam, ready to ask him how he felt, when he saw his eyes weren't on the board members, but on the small brunette girl standing in the front.

"Take a picture, it will last longer."

Adam, embarrassed to be caught, looked at him with a sheepish grin. "Sorry."

"About what? About realizing how amazing Connie is? I get it, man. I realized the same thing years ago."

"So did I." Adam said, quietly. "Unfortunately, she realized it about you, not me."

"I didn't know."

"No one did. Not even her. She told me how she felt about me, you know. I wanted to tell her too, but...."

"But what?"

"It's the history. It's killing me, how can I possibly compete with the boy she's loved since she was ten."

"Loved is the key word there, Adam. Connie and I," he gazed at her, "We're okay now. We're okay with being friends and seeing each other happy. You're the guy who's going to make her happy." Guy grinned. "And, if you hurt her, I'll kick your ass."

"Fair deal." Adam said.

Suddenly, the Ducks erupted into cheers and boys blinked and realized they missed their victory. Charlie was grinned next to Orion and Bombay.

"What's going on?" Guy asked.

"We're staying." Connie fought through the small crowd to make her way over to them. "We're staying at Eden Hall! And, Adam's back on our team!"

Adam blinked, before a slow smile formed on his face.

"I'm a Duck again?"

Connie hugged him. "You're a Duck again."

* * *

The Ducks left the room and, after a small show down with Varsity, headed to their dorms to unwind before practice. Linda caught up with Guy.

"Hey."

He turned with a surprised smile. "Hey. Look, I'm sorry about being a jerk lately."

"It's fine. I'm just glad you're back."

They smiled at each other.

"I'm curious, what changed your mind? The last time we spoke, I thought you hated me."

She grinned. "You're ex-girlfriend made quite the case on your behalf."

Guy glanced towards the team and caught Connie's eye. She smiled at him, an understanding smile, which he responded to with a grin.

"She's a good friend." Linda told him.

"Yeah. She's a great friend." he said. "So, do you want to go get something to eat?"

"You have a game to prepare for." she reminded him. "But, afterwards, we could go out to celebrate."

"What makes you so sure we're going to win?"

"You have to beat them. You're the good guys."

* * *

"Charlie."

He turned around to see Julie walking up to him. The Ducks has disappeared into the dorms and it was just them.

"Hey." he whispered.

"Hey." she whispered back.

He hugged her and she closed her eyes, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Scooter couldn't keep his eyes off you during that meeting."

She pulled away to look into his eyes. "I flipped him off. I don't want him Charlie."

"Are you sure? That kiss. We've never kissed like that."

Her response was to cup his face and kiss him passionately. Much more so than the kiss she'd shared with Scooter. He wrapped her arms around her small body and pulled her close to him, reveling in the fact that their bodies fit so well together.

They pulled apart breathless and she rested her forehead against his. "I love you, Charlie Conway. Not one else but you."

He grinned and kissed her forehead. "I love you, too."

She smiled brightly. "So, we're good?"

"This has been the week for that question." Charlie mused, before kissing her nose. "Yeah, we're amazing."

After a final kiss, he took her hand and led her to the dorms.

* * *

Whoo-hoo, Chapter 8! Stay tuned for the rest of this story!


	9. Chapter 9

AN-I've returned once more for the final chapter! So, hockey is not my strong point. At all. Watching it, understanding it, I just don't do it. Which is odd considering I write Mighty Ducks fanfiction.

So, I'm going to downplay the game. I apologize for anyone who actually reads these stories for hockey.

* * *

It was game day. They, the Ducks, were about to face off with their vicious enemy: Eden Hall Varsity Warriors. They all sat in the locker room before the game, unusually quiet. Charlie stood up and all eyes flew to him.

"Alright guys, this is it. Our second game against these jerks. The last time we played them, we were crushed. Not by score, but by their brutality. This time, we're going to crush them. We have Adam back."

The Ducks gave a small round of cheers as Adam grinned, sharing a look with Connie.

"Plus, we have our spirit back. We're not going to let them beat us again. Let's show these jerks how to really play hockey."

The Ducks all stood and cheered.

"Let's do it for Hans." Charlie said.

Then, they made their way out of the locker room and onto the ice. Julie took Charlie's hand.

"We can do this, Charlie."

He grinned and kissed her. "We do have the best goalie in the school."

She smiled.

They followed their team onto the ice. As a gesture to their old mentor, they skated in a circle, touching the ice gently. Then, they skated over to Orion, who after a small pep-talk, let them quack once again.

The entire crowd joined in, which fueled the Ducks' into even more of a victory mode.

* * *

Varsity was brutal. As soon as the puck landed on the ice, they attacked, pulling out legal moves that squashed the Ducks against the boards and the ice.

Rick Riley skated towards Julie, the puck in his control. Adam came out of no where, smashing into him, letting the Ducks get a hold of the puck. Rick glared at him.

"You're gonna wish like hell you stuck with us."

"Save the trash talk." Adam snarled back.

A battle for the puck broke out. Fulton pushed Cole into the boards and Rick tried going after Connie. The Ducks were managing to hang onto the puck for a few moments each, but they were keeping it away from Varsity and that was all that mattered.

During a small break, Charlie skated over to Julie, who was gulping down water.

"You're doing great." he assured her.

"Just keep up the defense, alright Conway?" she asked.

He grinned and winked at her as the period ended.

There was no score yet.

* * *

The new period brought on a deadlier attitude from Varsity. They were pulling out all the stops.

From the stands, Tammy and Linda watched horrified.

"How is this legal?" Linda asked, wincing as a Warrior drove a Duck into the boards.

"Simple. This is hockey." Tammy muttered. "Oh come on, that's a penalty!"

Linda smiled at her friend, her eyes focused on Guy who was currently over by the net, trying to get the puck out. A Warrior game out of no where, ramming into him deliberately. He fell to the ice, gripping his arm.

"Guy!" Linda yelled, as she and Tammy came to their feet. They watched anxiously as the game was halted.

Charlie, Connie, and Adam skated over to him. Connie threw her helmet off her head and crouched down.

"Guy, can you hear me?" she asked.

He winced but grinned. "Yeah, loud and clear considering you're shouting in my ear."

She glared at him as Charlie spoke. "Where does it hurt?"

"My arm. It feels like it could be broken or sprained."

Two referees skated over with a health official to check him out. Connie stood up, grabbing her helmet. She felt an arm on her shoulder and smiled at it's owner: Adam.

With help, Guy managed to stand up. To thunderous applause in the stands, he skated off the ice.

The period went on with more beatings and bad-tricks. Finally, the whistle blew announcing half-time.

* * *

Tammy walked into the hallway of the school, spotting a drinking fountain. She walked over and took a sip of water, then leaned against the wall with a sigh.

She'd give anything to be back on the team, just to help them defeat Varsity. The Ducks needed help. They needed a miracle.

"Excuse me, do you know how I can get into the hockey arena?"

Tammy turned to see a very attractive boy standing in front of her. He was built well and he was taller than her, with dark eyes that gave him a mysterious edge. So did the bandana tied around his head and the boots on his feet. He was, she noticed after tearing her eyes away from his chest, holding a hockey bag.

"I know you." she realized quietly.

He arched an eye-brow. "Really? I think I'd remember someone as cute as you."

She blushed for a moment, then her eyes widened. "You're Dean Portman! You're a Duck!"

He chuckled. "Yeah. How did you know that?"

"I was a Duck. Back then they were the pee-wees."

"I think I heard of you." he said.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, after a call from Fulton, I realized I belong here. With or without Bombay."

Tammy laughed and clapped her hands. "You have perfect timing, they're being flattened by Varsity. They need you!"

"So the arena?"

"Follow me."

She traced her steps, leading him toward the arena. As they entered, she pointed down a hallway. "That way to the locker rooms. They should be there now."

"Thanks. I never got your name."

"Tammy Duncan."

He grinned at her. "Hope to see you around, Duncan."

Her eyes sparkled as she looked at him. "You too, Portman."

* * *

As the defeated Ducks moped around the locker room, Dean Portman announced his arrival by flinging the doors open. Of course, they were thrilled to see him and welcomed him back warmly.

Julie hugged him, then hit his arm.

"That's for not coming when you were supposed to. I'm very angry with you."

He chuckled and picked her up. "I'm sorry, Cat-lady. This year must have sucked without me."

"You got that right."

"I heard about you and Charlie. I'm really sorry that didn't work out."

Her eyebrows furrowed. "When did you hear about that?"

"Last week. When I talked to Fulton."

"Oh, yeah, we were having problems. But, everything is okay now. We're back together."

"Oh." he looked at her for a moment, then smiled. "Congrats."

She smiled too. "I'm really glad you're back, Dean."

He hugged her again, sighing softly. "Yeah. Same here."

* * *

With Portman back, the Ducks had a new heart. With each hit by Varsity, they matched with an even harder one. The score remained zero-zero, the Ducks were doing their best to try to score.

Portman got called out for tripping and had to take a penalty. In the box, he showed his support for his team by...stripping. There were cheers from the girls in the crowed. Including....

"Yeah, take it off!" Tammy cried, giggling.

Linda smiled too. "You seem really into it."

"Uh, have you seen that body? Hell yeah I'm into it. Whooo!"

Linda laughed. "He is cute. Guy's much cuter though. I hope he's gonna be okay."

"He should be. After the game, we'll stop by the hospital and check on him. Okay?"

"Alright."

* * *

The game went on, with no one scoring. Then, as the Ducks were changing players, they got called out on having too many players on the ice. Orion had to make a snap decision.

The Ducks gathered around Orion. He looked up at the clock.

"The pressure's on them. All we've got to do is hold our ground. Conway, Banks, and Goldberg…we're going with you."

Goldberg hesitated. "Me, Coach?"

Orion nodded. "You, Goldberg. You earned your spot out there. Okay, Ducks, here we go!"

Orion pulled Charlie aside. "Charlie, we're really backed up into a corner here. We're outnumbered, out-muscled, and even a tie seems impossible."

Charlie stiffened with resolve. "We're up to it."

"I know you are." He gave Charlie a small smile. "But you deserve to win." Charlie brightened. Orion nodded. "That's right. Not careless, but not too careful. You see the chance, you take it…and make it count."

"Oh and one more thing." Orion reached behind him. He picked up a felt C and placed it over Charlie's heart.

"Go get 'em Captain."

* * *

With just the three of them left, the Ducks watched with baited breath as their teammates took to the ice.

Charlie and Rick faced off and Varsity got the puck. They headed to the goal where they shot it and Julie lunged for it. Taking advantage of the lack of goalie, Rick got the puck and tried again. This time, Adam came out of no where, throwing himself in front of the net and catching the puck against his chest.

Charlie got a hold of the puck now. After a small face-off with Riley (that he won) and side-stepping a few players while Goldberg, who followed him, knocked them down, he was close to the net. He just had to get passed the goalie.

He made a move to hit the puck, at the last minute passing it behind him. Scooter lunged for the puck he thought was coming as Goldberg, eyes widened, realized he now had the puck. He looked behind himself. Warriors were coming at him, Scooter was getting ready to go back into the net.

The Ducks were yelling to shoot. With a small yell, he shot the puck.

It went in.

The Ducks had won.

* * *

The euphora was amazing. Charlie and Adam both hugged a shaking Goldberg as their team came onto the ice. Cheers erupted from the stands, including Tammy and Linda.

Julie skated to her team, but was stopped by Scooter.

"Good game, Gaffney."

And he leaned down to kiss her. He never got the chance. As a reflex, Julie's knee shot up and caught Scooter where the sun didn't shine.

"Shit." he muttered as he fell onto the ice.

"Last time, Vanderbilt. I have a boyfriend. Back. Off."

With that, she left the huddled mass that was Scooter on the ice and skated to her boyfriend. Charlie was laughing hard as his arms snaked around her.

"That, my dear, was beautiful."

She grinned and grabbed his jersey, pulling his face down to hers and kissing him passionately, oblivious to the sad eyes of one of their teammates as they gazed upon the happy pair.

Connie found Adam, throwing her arms around his neck and hugging him. "That was an amazing save!"

He grinned and kissed her. She smiled against his mouth and moved closer to him, ignoring the cat-calls of the Ducks all around them.

After pulling away from Julie, Charlie hugged Orion and his mother. He caught a glimpse of Bombay in the crowed and the older man nodded to him. Feeling more grown up than he had in ages, Charlie nodded back.

The final icing on the cake was when a Mighty Ducks banner was placed over the Warriors emblem.

The Ducks had truly won.

* * *

Of course, there was still the matter of Guy. After their celebration the ice, the Ducks headed to the hospital to check on their fallen teammate. Linda and Tammy joined them as they sat around the waiting room. Connie was sitting in a chair, Adam's arm wrapped around her comfortingly. Julie sat next to Connie, her hand intertwined with Charlie's.

Dean stood at a vending machine, away from the Ducks. Tammy noticed him and walked over.

"So, you're the famous Dean Portman?"

He looked at her. She was cute, really cute. Bubbly. She seemed nice. He decided to turn on the charm. "The one and only. And you're the famous Tammy Duncan. The one who threw herself at Fulton?"

Her smile slid off. "He told you?"

"No, I heard about it from some of the other Ducks. They said that was why you didn't come to the Goodwill Games. Which is a shame. You being there would have been fun."

Here, he winked at her, causing her to blush once more. Just then, a doctor came into the room.

"All those for Guy Germaine?" he blinked as the entire hockey team, plus four adults stood up. "Right. His wrist is sprained and needs to be in a cast for a few weeks. But, he's good to go."

Guy stepped in behind him and Connie ran to him, hugging him. "I'm glad you're okay."

"Thanks, Cons."

As they pulled apart, the pair shared a look. it wasn't a romantic one, but one full of friendship and understanding. No matter who was in their lives, they would always be friends. No matter what.

Adam understood that, as Connie turned away from Guy and walked to him. He accepted it, because he was the one she was now softly kissing. As the Ducks congregated around Guy, Linda stood back, waiting. Finally, he broke away from the Ducks and walked over to her.

"Hey." he greeted.

"Hey. Can I sign the cast?"

He chuckled. "Sure."

"Kiss her!"

"Plant one on her!"

"Do it, man!"

Guy tried to ignore the calls from the Ducks while Linda blushed.

"So....did you enjoy the game?"

"Yeah. I knew you were going to win."

"Yeah, you were ri-"

She moved forward, her arms around his neck and her lips pressed softly against his. Guy gently moved his arms around her, kissing her back.

The Ducks cat-called once more while Tammy and Connie beamed.

* * *

Once Guy was discharged, the team headed back to the Dorms. For a while, they hung out in the common room, talking about the game. One by one, they slowly headed to their rooms until only Charlie and Julie were left.

"So, this has been one hell of a year, huh?" she asked.

"Yeah. I'm sorry I was a huge ass." he said.

She grinned. "I forgave you ages ago, you know."

He chuckled and kissed her. "Do you think all the drama is done?"

She snuggled closer to him. "Charlie, this is high school. The drama is just beginning."

* * *

AN- Ok, I for one, am not a huge fan of this chapter. I really don't like it that much. Hopefully, you disagree. Anyway, this is the last chapter for this story. I'm hoping to make a series and I've already planned it out so, there might be some surprises coming your way.

Thanks for reading, guys!


End file.
